Our Little Secret
by YaoiXLoverX666
Summary: Love isn't something that Kaito is used to, and when he falls on top of a certain blond things get a bit out of control. Both boys become attracted to each other and soon develop a relationship. Not to mention the conflict between Luka and Kaito's little sister. Who ever said that love was easy?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hi! My name is Itami, and this is my first story so I hope you like it! ... Though I know that in the following story I have added my own twists to the characters, all will be explained as you continue to read. I promise that they won't be completely different from what they originally act like. Please don't be pissed at me...and my story wont be complete shit so do enjoy it to the fullest extent. :p

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the vocaloids in this story...though I wish I did :(

...

CHAPTER 1

A blond haired boy stood by the gates of a certain girls school, and outside of Rin's school he wondered if she would be out soon. It was an all girls private middle school. His sister had gotten lucky and made it in, while he had to go to a public middle school. Twin or not, he was determined to do well. Only thing that bothered him about their separation was next to Rin's school sat a university. He prided himself on always keeping his sister out of the arms of any pervert and this was a flaw in his plan. Soon, he heard both bells ring as students filed out from either buildings

"I know right? I really thought that Meiko sensei was going to give us a pop quiz but we got lucky today!" Miku's voice rang as she talked to Rin.

"Len!" Rin waved the boy over and continued. "I would have failed a quiz today because I forgot to study for math."

Miku was a girl in the 8th grade like both Rin and Len, only she was 16 and had been held back twice. As the girls continued to gossip a guy with blue hair rushed out of the university and ran right into Len. Both of the boys fell, Len backwards and the man on top of him. They looked into each others eyes right as Miku rushed forward, and pulled the man off Len.

"Kaito! Do you ever look to see where your going! You pushed Len down and I had to pull your sorry ass off of him! At least apologize." Miku screamed.

"Sorry about that." the guy called Kaito said as he helped Len up. "Didn't think I'd crash...or that my sis would find me."

"Your sister?" Len asked a bit puzzled.

This time Rin spoke, "Miku was adopted by Kaito's parents when she was young."

The older, and taller boy turned away. "Well, see you at home sis. I'll be-"

"Oh no you don't you ass!" Miku yelled as she tugged him by his hood, stopping him from leaving. "Since you tackled Rin's brother, you can come to the park with us and buy the drinks!"

"Crazy bitch!" he mumbled as she dragged him away, twins trailing behind.

...

When Kaito returned he had two cokes, a sprite, and a Pepsi in his hands. He passed the girls their cokes and handed Len his sprite. Then he took a seat on the bench next to him, and the two looked across at their siblings. With the older now sitting still, and not on top of him, Len couldn't help but stare at him. He noticed that his blue bangs were so long, that they nearly covered his eyes. He had a pretty good facial structure, and Len had to admit he was attractive.

"So," Kaito said as he turned to Len,"your Rin's brother. Sorry about earlier, I was trying to get home before Miku found me."

"What, did you piss her off?" Len stared at the boy.

"Haha! You could say that, I ditched her this morning and she hates when I go without her." He smiled nervously, as though the girls could hear.

"I get that a lot too. Rin won't let me go until I drop her off at school, and if I don't pick her up, she forces me to let her sleep in my room." Len chuckled.

Kaito grinned at him. "Really? I didn't know she had a brother complex."

"Yea, she says I'm her one and only little brother so she has to take care of me. But we _are_ the same age so I don't get it."

"Say, how about we ditch them and you come to my place?" Kaito said.

Len glanced at the girls who were still talking. "Sure, seems better to hang out with a guy after school, instead of those two." he smiled in turn.

"Great! Let's go." Kaito snatched Len's hand and the two ran off. The whole time, all Len could think about was the older mans firm grasp on him.

...

Len gasped for air as the blue haired male, still holding his hand, unlocked the front door to the house of which they were on the steps of. Kaito moved pass the doorway, pulling him inside. Not once in his ice cream filled life did he ever think to run away from his sister, or to bring someone along for the ride. But there was something, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it, about Len that made him want to just go away. Quickly, he dismissed these weird thoughts and brought the blond to his room. The two sat down and caught their breath, Len smiling, all the while Kaito stared at his face. The younger boy, thought he would never say it aloud, was cute. To tell the truth, from the moment he fell on top of Len, he had been taken with the boy. And he did have a good time with him after their little crash.

It was a known fact to both of his parents and Miku, that Kaito was in fact gay. At first his parents wanted to murder him, but then the loving little sister came in and changed their minds. For this, he owed her. Kaito had known about his sexual preference since he was a child, and it had taken until the age of 18 to come out. Both his friends and family knew, as well as Rin and all of Miku's friends, and they didn't think badly of him or discourage him for the fact. It's not like he had ever dated any guys before, it was just that he had never liked girls in a way that he wanted to be more than friends. But he _had_ always thought of boys being cute, and one time he even got erect when one of his friends lost his pants in the pool at summer camp. It was a fact that he liked boys, and he would have to deal with it forever. But his only problem was that he had always had crushes on the guys that were straight, and Len would definitely be one of them.

But this would cause a huge problem at the moment. With his heart beating loudly and a cute, yet unsuspecting Len sitting next to him, he was having a hard time controlling the urge to jump the teen. But he knew how it would end, Rin would kill him for "dirtying" her brother, and Miku along with her, not to mention Len would hate him. He did NOT want to be hated by Len either, though the two had only just met. As all these thoughts swirled through his brain, Kaito noticed Len stop breathing as heavily as before and turned to look at him.

"So" he said, "what do we do now? Wait...what do we do if Miku storms into your room at any moment?" Len questioned the boy a bit awkwardly.

Kaito paused before answering, he hadn't thought this through. "Damn, I didn't think it through. Well, she would be with Rin so we wouldn't be in fear of our lives."

A snort erupted from Len at the thought of his sister rushing into the room just to punch him for ditching her in the park. "Sounds comical!"

Just as the two boys started their fit of laughter the door, as if right on cue, flung open and an infuriated Miku screamed next to a concerned looking Rin.

"You fucking moron! Do all fags think like this? Tell me straight up if you were trying to lure Rin's precious little brother into your world, or if you were going to try something!"

"Calm down! I'm sure he wasn't going to try anything!" Rin said as she held Miku back before she killed her brother. "Besides, we should let him explain!"

Kaito groaned when he realized the boy next to him stare at him in shock of the events taking place. "We left because it makes no sense to listen to two girls gossip when we could have gone. I wouldn't do anything to him, and if I tried he would have told Rin and she would have killed me! God, it's not as if I'm a jerk!"

"W-what do you three mean by 'do something?'" a frightened Len asked. Rin let go of Miku and rushed over to him, pulling him into a hug.

"So your safe?" she said as she smothered him in kisses. Then, as if she were finally satisfied, she let go. "Len, Kaito's gay. As in, he only dates guys."

Miku snorted as she sat on the floor. "And some homo he is, hasn't had one steady boyfriend yet!"

"Shut up! It will happen one day!" Kaito yelled as the blush in his cheeks grew. "A-anyway, you were so worried about Len could it be you like them younger?"

"No you asshole! Besides, unlike you, I have dated a few guys already and right now I'm dating Luka!" Miku said as her eyes darted to the floor.

"Wait" Rin said now turning to her friend, "your dating Luka from grade 9?"

The aqua haired girl twiddled her thumbs. "Well, she's only a year younger and I think she's cute so...ENOUGH! This isn't about me!"

The eldest blond turned to her brother, then back at Kaito who avoided looking at anything but his feet. "Len, lets go."

The boy eyed the man, who's eyes were downcast. He opened and closed his mouth as though he wanted to speak. But he couldn't, and he knew this as tears welled in his eyes. So what if his new friend was a homo? Who cares! He had had fun today so it didn't matter. All that mattered was Kaito, right? "I..." He turned away and let his sister lead him out of the house.

Kaito turned to his sister and said quietly "Are you satisfied now?" Then he stalked out of the house, slamming the door shut. He sped down the street.

Why? Why was he hurt about Miku did? Who really cares that some 14 year old brat found out about him and then left? If only his friends could see him now. They would probably joke about how gays were bad at explaining why they were well, gay. They'd tell him that he would get over it and come back to him later. A silent chuckle played on his lips as he thought of the way Miku would apologize for hurting him. He played scenarios in his head as he walked back up the street. When he was finally at the foot of his house he stopped. What if Len didn't talk to him ever again? Once again he pushed these thoughts out of his head. When he opened the door he saw his parents talking to Miku, they seemed to be scolding her. The moment she saw him she ran into his arms, sobbing and pausing only to apologize for her misdirected anger. But it was fine. Len must hate him now and there is nothing that can fix this mess.

...

Sitting upright in his bed, Len wondered what Kaito thought about his inability to say anything. He felt bad for treating him like he did something bad. But why did it hurt when he thought about the pained expression the older might be wearing because of him? He pushed these strange thoughts to the back of his mind. Kaito must hate him now so there was nothing he can do to change it. A small hand reached for his shirt and tugged at it. Rin smiled up at him and motioned for him to lay with her. He did as commanded by the elder, and moved to rest his head by her neck. She wrapped her arms around him in that calm, and comforting way only a big sister can. His forehead snuggled right under her chin, Len moved his arms and enveloped her as well. She ginned, as she knew he must be terribly upset because he had never hugged her unless he was forced to do so.

Then she pulled him close and whispered to him softly. "Don't worry, neechan will fix everything in the morning, so rest now. I'll walk you to school tomorrow instead. Sweet dreams Len, I love you."

"Ok." Len responded and closed his eyes. "I love you too neechan." Then he fell into a deep slumber.

...

Kaito: Why is my character such a slow mover?

Me: What fun would a gay Kaito be if he moved to fast? Where would I put you falling in love? It would be all sex.

Kaito: That's the point *looks at Len licking his lips*

Len: umm... I like the pace we are going at right now.

Me: Me too! hmpt!

Kaito: Well I want a lemon/doujinshi ASAP!

Me: Too bad! What are you, an incubus in disguise?

Kaito: ...Yes


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Haha! If your on this page it means you didn't think my story was total crap! Have fun, I'm about to add a few more twists...how you like me now neechan?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Kaito: You have a sister?

Me: Hell yea! And she is way cooler than you! :p

Len: Everyone's cooler than him...

Me: True...

Kaito: That's not true!

...

CHAPTER 2

Rin saw the many eyes of the boys attending Len's school following her, and quickly snatched his hand. When she reached the entrance gate, she kissed the crestfallen boy on the cheek and told him to remember to come pick her up. Seeing as he got out of school 15 minutes before she did, he said he wouldn't be late. Though he rather not go, in fear of seeing Kaito, he knew it couldn't be avoided. She could see the pained look in his eyes and, once again, kissed him on his checks. Then she waved goodbye to him with a huge smile and shouted that she loved him the most, as she ran down the street. The other male students all glared at him.

"Hey Len!" said Mikuo, a 9th grade senpai who had been held back once. "Nice girlfriend you got there." He grinned at the younger male.

"Not my girl, my neechan." Len turned on his heals, shaking off the sharp looks the boys in his school were giving him. He walked inside the building. "I don't have time for this."

"Oh? Did Lenny get a girlfriend, or a crush?" the aqua haired boy interrogated.

"A cru- that has nothing to do with you!" Len stormed down the hall to his locker, flung it open, and slammed it shut when he had his books. "Besides, they probably hate me."

"What makes you think that?" the boy asked as he tried to catch up to Len.

"I did something terrible..." Len sighed as he entered home room, leaving a baffled Mikuo to ponder his kouhai's strange position.

...

It was all over, it had to be. A very annoyed Kaito was sitting in a small food shop across from his university eating lunch, accompanied by both his sister and her friend. The two girls were chewing his ears off, apologizing for their outburst the day before. Rin finally told him that Len would be picking her up after school, like always, and that Kaito was to stay and wait with him. Of course Kaito refused at first, but then she told him about how Len cried himself to sleep, while she slept with him to calm him down. This pissed a certain grown man off, why did she have to sleep in the same bed as her brother again? Well, it didn't matter now because he would be waiting for the blond. If only he hadn't been found out by the kid. He had forgiven the two girls, as they had both just been worried, and told them it was over. What had been said had been said, and that was that.

One of Kaito's friends, Gakupo, walked over to them when he entered the shop. This man was the same age as him and a lot taller, but with girlishly long purple hair. "Sorry I'm late, I was stuck in a lecture. What are we talking about?"

"Well" Miku spoke up, "we are talking about how sorry we are for crashing niichan's date."

A loud snort was heard as the purple man spoke. "This guy had a date?" he pointed at Kaito as he spoke. "But I thought he wasn't into chicks."

Kaito glared daggers at his so called friend. "First of all, it wasn't a date. We were only talking. Second, it was the younger Kagamine twin." he motioned toward Rin.

"If you had even touched him I swear I will kill yo-" Miku covered Rin's mouth, cutting her off in mid speech.

Gakupo nodded his head in understanding. "I see, so you made a move on Rin's little brother, as well as only sibling, and they bitched at you?"

The blue swung his arms into the air. "Yes they bitched, but I never tried to hit on him!"

"If you didn't do it then you thought about it." they said simultaneously.

Flustered, Kaito said nothing. He only looked down at his feet and continued to eat his rice. Ok, so maybe it had crossed his mind to jump the cutie. But it wasn't as though he had done it! They were, in his opinion, over reacting for nothing. But they never listened to him and never would. He would have to figure out how to fix things on his own, with a little meddling from his sister if needed.

When he had contemplated the situation for as long as needed, or lunch period was over, Kaito returned to his university with Gakupo, both bidding the girls goodbye. They went through out the rest of their day from lecture to lecture. Neither one of them were sad when the last bell of the day rung, signaling that it was time to meet Len outside. They rushed out and, could see the blondes hair tied up, jumping the boy as other students stared. Len, scared out of his fucking mind, tried to escape from the grasp of a blue asshole and his purple play mate. When the girls got out, they introduced the purple as Gakupo and explained that they had the two to tackle him so that he couldn't run away. This calmed the teen down enough to stop squirming and be released from the two adults clutches. They then walked to the park together, all four keeping close to Len in case he tried to make a run for it.

Once they had arrived at their destination, they scouted the area for a small patch of grass where they could sit in circle formation. Once they were all sitting, Len forced to be across from Kaito, the two sly girls shared an all to amused grin. Kaito had his eyes fixated on the ground before him. Len let his eyes wonder anywhere and everywhere as long as his eyes didn't meet his blue princes. It wasn't long after they had sat down that a familiar voice called.

"Len? Oh shit it is you Lenny!" a head full of aqua hair bobbed over. It was Mikuo.

Kaito, head now raised, looked at the boy with anger in is eyes. Lenny? "You are?"

"Mikuo!" said Len as he jumped up to lead the other away, "Why are you here?!"

"Now now Lenny, can't a guy take a walk in a park? And who are the chicks?" He eyed the girls, knowing full well who Rin was. "Hmm? The big sister twin and...a rather cute girl in uniform." he said, winking at Miku. "The old guys are?"

At this Gakupo jumped up and Kaito pulled him back down. "First of all, we are only twenty! The blue ball of anger is Kaito Shion, the girl you winked at is his little sister of 16 years, Miku Shion, I guess you already know Rin, and I am Gakupo Kumui. And the brat is?"

"Well" the boy stated with a grin, "my name is Mikuo Hatsune! Pleased to stumble upon you all, friends of my _dear_ Lenny! Oh" he turned to Miku, " I'm 16 too by the way, so I'll have sweet Lenny give you my number."

Lenny Lenny Lenny! Would this kid just shut up! Kaito was brimming with anger as he had been forced to be here and now some kid who claimed Len was his wouldn't shut up! It drove him nuts to just sit here, so he got up. When he turned to leave, so did Gakupo. The two were about to walk away when Len's angry voice called after him.

"That's it you ass! What are you, a fucking moron?" His face was as bright red as a fire, and his shoulders were hunched over, shaking with anger. "I don't want to be here either but I stayed you damned jerk! All I wanted was to say sorry for what happened but I guess your too fucking great to accept my apology! I hate you!" he snarled before running away, tear welling in his eyes.

"Haha!" Miku sneered at her brother. "He sure told your ice cream loving ass off!"

"I don't know what just happened but I'm gonna go after Lenny." Mikuo dashed off in the other direction to find his friend.

_Aww great! Now he really hates me!_ Kaito thought,_ Why didn't I run after him! _

_..._

_"_Len! Len!" Mikuo called as he chased after him. Finally catching up to the younger boy, he grabbed him. When he turned him so that they were facing each other, he realized that the blonds eyes were red and had tears streaming down them. "Why are you crying Lenny?" he asked the other as he pulled him into a hug. The shorter boy clung to his shirt, crying so much that the older could feel salty tears seep through his shirt, and onto his lower chest.

"K-Kaito is s-such a jerk!" he wailed into the boys chest. Len buried his head deeper into his friends shirt, and the other wrapped his arms around him.

Feeling Len accept his hug, Mikuo softly patted the boys head. "Shu~" he whispered, "I'm sure that whatever happened between you and your friend will sort itself out. Ok Lenny?"

The two stood there until Len had collected himself and had stopped sniffling enough to walk home, accompanied by the aqua. By the time they had arrived at the boys house, it was too dark for the older to walk back home. Knowing that Mikuo would have to stay the night, Len invited him inside and led him to his room. The moment the boy opened the door, he shut it. Inside was Rin, sleeping in his bed as if waiting for him to return, and Kaito. Kaito was on the floor sitting upright, his back against the bed. Miku was nowhere to be found, or she wasn't until the two boys saw the light in the kitchen on. The girl peeked her head out of a corner and, seeing them, turned the light off. She surged forward and pounced on Len, smothering him with kisses. Then, turning to Mikuo, she broke the silence.

"Thank you for bringing him home. If Rin weren't asleep she would jump you. Niichan fell asleep as well." She went into the boys room and woke up both their older siblings, who groggily came out.

Now that they were all together you could tell them apart easily. Kaito was easily the tallest in the group, then Mikuo, Miku, Rin, and Len as the shortest, but just barely. They all took a seat at the dining room table as Rin went to go make tea for everyone. After she came back and handed everyone a cup, and she took a seat next to her brother, who was across from Kaito.

The blue knight wasted no time. "Len I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. It was just that we felt we had no need to hang out with a group of teens, so Gakupo and I ditched. It's not like any of us wanted to be there in the first place."

"You know, I had a feeling that neechan had dragged you, along with your friend, but I wanted to come anyway." Len looked at his cup and rubbed it's brim. "I thought I should say sorry for not doing anything yesterday and letting neechan drag me away."

"Because of you he cried last night and wouldn't stop until I came in to sleep with him!" Rin shouted from across the table.

"No..." Len looked at her, "I was wrong as well."

Kaito looked at Len with a faint smile, "It's fine, the way you reacted was normal, Gakupo did the same when I told him. He was shocked, all of a sudden the guy he had known since preschool told him he didn't find girls cute. Who wouldn't be shocked?"

"W-wait, let me get this straight." Mikuo finally said as he shifted in his seat. "Your sisters friend has a gay brother, and they both knew. Then you found out, and they freaked about it why?"

"Cuz!" Rin shouted as she glared at him. "The damn ass ditched us in the park and took my brother with him! Then we found them they were in the gay bastards room! I thought he deserved to explain, but he could have ra-"

Miku covered Rin's mouth. "But he didn't do anything."

"Not like I want to be a pedophile." mumbled an enraged Kaito.

"Oh I get it now!" Mikuo slumped down in his chair. "And here I thought the poor kid had a fruitless crush. I mean, my poor Lenny was really depressed all day long so... Who would have guessed it was because he thought he accidentally hurt his gay friends feelings!"

After they had finished their tea, Kaito called his parents to notify them of where he was and that Miku was with him, Mikuo called his parents to do the same, and they all went to bed. The girls and Kaito went in Rin's room and Mikuo stayed with "Lenny". Their parents would have punished them for keeping friends over this late, had their father not been dead, and their mother working overtime. She would holler at them in the morning, but it would be Sunday when they woke up, so there would be no need for her to be mad about friends being over on a weekend. Or so thought Len as he drifted into a timeless sleep.

...

"What the fuck were you thinking Rin! And you let two boys stay over too! I don't mind Miku, or even Mikuo because he was with Len but I wasn't informed." Len awoke to the sound of his mothers angry voice, and pulled himself out of bed to see everyone, Mikuo included, standing in the hall. "And you had one guy in your room! To top it off he's 20, he could have raped you!"

"Umm... " interrupted Miku, "my brother is a fag. He slept with us because last time we left him with Len, Rin thought he would pounce him. Please don't blame her, she was actually being responsible." Miku pleaded with their mother.

Teto turned to Rin. "Is this true?" Her answer as a small nod, and she turned to Kaito.

"Though I'm not sure if this helps the issue, what they said is true. I have zero interest in girls and never have. We all lost track of time talking last night, so we were forced to stay over...But I never tried to do anything to your son and wouldn't dream of attempting to! Rin was just being a good big sister."

She sighed and turned away. "Well, seeing as it was all a big misunderstanding I apologize for this mess." Teto paused and turned, "Seeing as you are a responsible man, if you ever did want to marry my Len I wouldn't mind giving him to you." She gave Kaito a wink as everyone's, Len's included, jaw dropped at their mothers comment.

"Well niichan" Miku said as she placed a small hand on his back, "now you know you have a chance." As she walked away, Miku saw her brother's lips curl into a wide smile. It was the type of smile he always wore when he was happy but didn't realize it yet. She smirked and spoke under her breath, "Perverted gay, wouldn't touch Len huh?"

...

The three boys were walking down the street. It was noon, and since the girls had run off to the mall, they had decided to go to the park. The air was filled with an awkward silence. Len was nervous because he had been left alone with the two older boys, and Mikuo was still trying to grasp the "Lenny has a gay friend" idea. Kaito had other problems. The man had not only told the blondes mother he was gay, but she "approved" of him! This was indeed a good thing, but how did the other feel? And did he even have to mention their 6 year age gap? He stole a quick glance at the other two.

"Ne, Lenny?" said Mikuo as he placed his arms around the teens shoulder. "How about we all go catch a movie?"

Len perked up at the thought. "That's a great idea! What's out?"

"Well" Kaito spoke up, "we can go see a random horror movie."

"Let's do it!" With a sudden jump, Len grabbed both by the hand and pulled them into the direction of the theater.

...

They had gone to almost every store by 3:40, and were ready to search for their brothers by 4:00. The girls had so much fun that they had forgotten about the long since ditched siblings. They would be fine, thats what the two had thought. But as they opened the front door to the Shion's place they were proven to be wrong. Laying upside down on their living room couch was Mikuo, Len and Kaito could be seen as they lay on the floor. They had all passed out. Then a door opened and both Mr. and Mrs. Sion were in sight.

"Miku!" a very mad Akaito bellowed. " Why are there three boys passed out in our house? Explain yourself!"

And she did. "Well, we ditched them and went to the mall and I guess they came here. But I swear we just got home!" Her eyes darted to Rin.

"I don't really care, but I want them to wake up now!" Haku scolded her daughter.

Rin ran over to the boys, flipping Mikuo off the couch, slapping Kaito, and gently poking her brother. "Get up you pricks!"

"You bitch! Why'd you only wake him up nicely?" the aqua questioned.

Her reply came with a nasty glare, "Because my brother is cuter than either of you."

Groggily, Kaito raised his head. "What? Why's Miku here?" He rubbed his cheek.

Once again the man was slapped, only this time from Miku. "I live here jackass!"

After a battle of the siblings, Kaito was directed to his room by Haku. When the commotion had died down Mikuo left, promising to see "his Lenny" at school the following day. Rin told she Shion's that their daughter was going to stay at the Kagamine place so she was here to get her stuff. After the two parents gave their permission, Miku packed her bags and left with the twins.

Upon their return home, Rin saw the angry face of Teto Kagamine. Her long, curly pink hair was tied up. She told their guest to wait in her daughters room. It seemed to Miku, as she scurried to her destination, that Teto was pissed. If your kids ran off for the day you would be too, and it was hard being a single parent. After Ryou died in that car accident, she had had a hard time caring for her kids. But when she had finished her harsh scolding, she told them to be home early if they wanted cake after dinner. Yes, she was strict at times, but she was also a very loving mother.

...

Note: I know Teto's name is Kasane, but I had to make her a Kagamine to be the mom of Len and Rin. So I had her marry a fake guy named Ryou Kagamine. That's how her name was changed. Same thing with Haku. Sorry... the Miku x Luka thing will be explained in chapter 4.

Kaito: When can I fuck Len?

Me: Tonight, in your dreams! Grr! Why do men only think with their dicks?!

Kaito: Because we can?

Me: Fuck you! Go lick your beloved ice cream!

Kaito: Fine, I will! Len *pulls the boy* take off your pants!

Len: That is not ice cream!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Time for a little romance... *licks lips* kukuku!

Disclaimer: I do not own any vocaloids mentioned!

Kaito: Can we fuck yet?

Me: Soon!

Len: What? No!

...

CHAPTER 3

Today was the worst Saturday in history. It had been three months since Len had first met his blue knight, and to top it off today was Black day. It was a day for single people to get together and party, to have fun. Fore sure, Kaito would have plans, and Len knew that he would have none. He knew that Rin and Miku would both be at the mixer party Mikuo had invited them to. Len had no need to go to such things, and declined his friends offer. It seemed as though everyone had made their plans and excluded him. Lately, the boy had been spending all of his time with his knight. The man was nice and always thought of others before himself, though he did eat an abnormally large amount of ice cream per day. He never made the boy uncomfortable either, he didn't try to molest him or anything. Since they had made up, they had been going to the park everyday, and on weekends the man took his blond cutie out for dinner. The two had been getting to know each other a lot better, and from what Len could tell, the older was a great guy.

Deep in his heart, Len had wanted to spend this day with Kaito. He hadn't picked up Rin because she was going right to Mikuo's place, so he hadn't seen the blue. His eyes scanned the pavement as he walked home. If Kaito had been there, he would have cheered the teen up. But he wasn't here, and they wouldn't be spending the afternoon together after all. Though it upset the boy, and he had no clue why, it was reality. It had been hard for him to sleep for the past few nights. He had been waking up halfway through the night because he had been excessively dreaming of the man. Lately, his name alone would cause Len to turn a bright crimson color. Slowly, he had been finding it hard for him to stay by the mans side without feeling embarrassed. If this was what it felt like to love someone, the young man didn't like it at all. He hated to feel so confused, and hated the constant pounding in his chest. Whenever Len saw the blue, his heart would beat so load, and so fast, he could swear it would jump out. He missed the knight who had immediately swept him off his feet that day in front of Rin's school.

A hand moved from behind Len and covered his eyes, while another wrapped itself around the boys waist. "Not running? I could be a pervert you know." a voice spoke.

Len giggled, "Didn't you say you weren't a pedophile?" As expected of the man, if he didn't see his blond he would look for him. "What do you want Kaito?"

A soft snicker flew off the taller mans lips. "I can't come pick you up to hang out?" he replied as he pulled the other closer to him.

"Not if you should be with people your own age today." _Oh god!_ Len thought._ He's so damn close, I don't want him to hear my heart beat! _

_"_Hmm... Who said I wanted to hang out with anyone else today?"

Now Len was getting angry. "No one said shit! But shouldn't you hang out with other people?!"

"Ok ok! But if you want me to ditch today I want a kiss from the bright red blond in front of me."

Len whipped around right as the blue spoke these words. "W-what?" But it was too late, the man had pulled the boy in and stole a kiss. It was Len's first, as well as his. Kaito's lips were soft. Len could feel all the strength leave his body, as he focused on the feeling of warmth going through him. Then, it stopped as the older pulled away.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." said a smirking Kaito to a flushed Len as he walked back down the street.

Len raced home after the incident, and got inside just as his legs gave out on him. He crashed to the floor with a hard thud! What the fuck had that bastard done? Didn't he say he wouldn't go for a minor? He was sure as hell under age, and younger than the blue by 6 years! What the fuck was that dick thinking?! His heart was still pounding, and he could feel his heated cheeks refuse to return to normal from it's current red tinged. But why did he do it anyway?

...

Kaito sat in his room alone. What in the name of fucking hell had he just done? Not only had he just discarded of his virgin lips, but he was positive he had just taken Len's as well! Was he insane or just a complete idiot?! Len was bound to be hetero! In fact, he was probably in the middle of hating the man for his actions towards him. What would he do if Rin found out? She would kill him for sure, and Miku would have the casket ready! At this point, he had scared himself so bad that he was prepared to hide from them until the day he died. This was the worst, and he knew it. But he also knew that, once again, he was the cause of the issue at hand. He would have to bury himself in thought all night in order to make a scheme that could fix the problem. But why was he so worried anyway? The answer, as he already knew, was because he liked Len in _that_ way. Of course he didn't want the teen to hate him. What if he had just lost all of the trust the boy had in him? This was a disaster and he knew it.

He could hear laughter as the front door opened. Miku had come home, and with her was Rin. They could be heard as they entered Miku's room. Len would be alone tonight, and Kaito knew that this would be his chance. Later, when it was just past midnight, he climbed out his bedroom window and ran as fast as he could towards the Kagamine residents. When he had arrived, he moved towards Len's window and tapped it quietly, hoping he was up and could hear. The boy, though it took him a moment, opened his window for the man. As Kaito climbed up, he wondered why he was being let in.

"I came to say sorry about kissing you." said Kaito, his face downcast as he spoke.

Len shifted his shoulders a bit, "I-it's fine! It was my first but I guess it's fine that it was you." He sat down on his bed and motioned Kaito to do so as well.

The knight did as commanded by his prince and sat next to the boy. "I guess I always like the guys who I know will reject me, this way I never feel heart broken. What I think I'm trying to say, is that I like you Len." He averted his eyes.

"I-I it's...I" The boy couldn't stop stuttering.

"It's fine, I know you'll say no if I ask you out so I won't. Bye." He turned to leave.

"A-ask!" Len reached for his wrist, "y-you never know..." Blush began to creep on his face.

A sigh left the mans lips, "Fine. Len, would you please be my boyfriend?" He prepared himself for rejection.

Len immediately went into a fit of laughter. "S-sorry. You just looked so earnest. But, yes I'll date you." He chuckled the last few words. "I like you so it's fine."

"Are you fucking with me! Your joking right?!" Kaito couldn't believe his ears.

Len pulled the blue down onto his bed, climbing on top of him. "No, can you not see the blush on my cheeks? Can you not hear my heartbeat right now?"

It was true, Kaito could tell just by looking. "Ch-changing the subject, where's your mom? It'd be bad if she came in..."

"She's on a business trip till Wednesday. You can stay the night if you want."

"Yea, I'll do that." said the man as both he and Len crawled into Len's bed. For the first time in his life he hadn't been rejected, and it felt good.

The two boys clung to each other as the night drew on. Neither one of them knew how to explain the sudden development in their story. This would have to be their little secret.

...

"Did you deflower my brother!?" Shouted a furious Rin when she opened the door to her brothers room. She had been greeted with the scene of the two sleeping side by side.

In that instant, all of the euphoria left both boys. Len spoke hastily, "No! Neechan, I'm still virgin!" Blush slowly crept onto his guileless face.

Rin still glared at the older, as though she had caught him in the act of preforming fellatio on _her_ Len! "This deviant didn't harm you in any possible way?"

Len shook his head, the situation was starting to become hellacious, as Rin looked like she were ready to beat Kaito. "I'm fine."

Just then, Miku spoke in a quiet voice from the doorway. "If they had done anything then they would both be in the _nude. _Seeing as they are both fully dressed, you have no reason to castrate niichan."

The girls reply came out a bit timidly, "I-I guess your right...But if you were to ever try to jump Len, you can say goodbye to your testicles! Nobody, even a homo, wants a guy who can't get an erection!"

At this comment, Kaito jumped out of the boys bed. He stood silently, staring at his feet. "I'll just go-"

"Oh, there's no need to be so hasty and leave." Miku grinned up at him, "We just came to check on you two. We're leaving now." She tugged the other girl out of the room.

The two boys heard the click of the front door as the others left. Both of them sighed in relief. They must be dreaming, how could Kaito have just made it out alive? The girl had been so pissed, but she hadn't done anything. Well, some type of miracle had just taken place in the teens bedroom, because his knight was still alive. And he would be for a very long time, for what good is a knight if he wasn't around to protect his prince?

...

Note: Aww! It's over. :( Short chapter, I know. But I'm really excited to write chapter 4...finally going to introduce Luka!

Kaito: So, I slept with him but we didn't fuck? What type of crappy author are you.

Me: One who values sex as a thing for couples to do when both parties are ready!

Kaito: We are!

Len: I'm not!

Me: See? I'll let you two get all hot and heavy when the time is right.

Kaito: Itami is a bitch. I repeat, Itami is a bitch.

Me: That's not very nice!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Hehehe! I put in a long flashback to help explain the Luka dating Miku issue...Yes, I know Luka isn't 15, I just changed her age. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters...

...

CHAPTER 4

_Luka Megurine was a tall girl, with long pink hair. By the time she was 6, she had witnessed her father cheat on her mother several times before they got divorced. She moved to a small apartment with her mother, and was never allowed to see her father again. The girl grew up thinking that all men were useless. She swore to never let any one do to her, what her father did to her mother. She was now 15 and in the 9th grade at a good school, where there were no boys. _

_She was out, shopping for dinner for her and her mother, when she saw it. A girl with aqua hair, and a basket full of leeks, had just fallen in the Family Mart. Luka, being kind, rushed over to help the girl pick up the things that had fallen. As she drew closer, she realized that she had seen this girl before. It was Miku, a girl a year below her, but a year older than Luka, at their private school! _

_Luka dropped her basket. "Are you ok?" she asked as she helped her pick up her leeks._

_The girl looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you for the help. I'm Miku, you are?"_

_"Luka!" she stated looking up at the taller girl. "We go to the same school." _

_"Oh!" she said, smacking her hand to her forehead. "That's why you looked familiar!"_

_"Yea! I'm in 9th grade, you?"_

_She giggled. " 8th grade. Say, what's with all the tuna?"_

_Luka picked up her things. "I just like it."_

_"That's ok, I love leeks so I buy them a lot. My brother won't buy them for me so I have to come alone."_

_"Say" Luka said as the two went to pay for their stuff, "how about we hang out some time. Here's my number." She scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Miku._

_The aqua girl smiled. "Ok, I'll call you after school tomorrow."_

_The two girls waved goodbye as they parted. Luka was so excited from making a new friend, that she nearly skipped as she walked home. Her mother would be waiting for her return, just as she would be waiting for the aqua girls call._

_..._

_"Luka?" a soft voice asked as the girl mentioned picked up her cell phone._

_"Miku?" Luka replied. "Where are yo- ugh!"_

_The older jumped on Luka from behind. "Hiya! Let's go get Kaito!"_

_"Who?" Luka was being dragged by her wrist to the coed university near their school. To where the male sex were allowed. Was Miku taking her to see her boyfriend? _

_Just as Luka had asked herself this question, a boy with bright blue hair walked toward the two. He smiled and looked at Miku, who was still holding the pinks wrist. Damn this boy was tall!  
_

_"Hey niichan!" Miku hugged the boy and gave him a huge smile. "Since Rin only comes if her brother doesn't pick her up, she wont be here today. How about Luka comes with us? She's cute so it's fine right?" _

_The man __shrugged. "I guess she is...Wait! Why do I care is she's cute or not?! If you want her to come it's fine." He turned to Luka, "It's not that your not attractive, I'm just gay so I don't really care that you have..."_

_"That's ok." Luka smiled. "I can't stand being around straight guys so I'm glad your a homo. Now we can be friends!" _

_This confused both sibling, but that was ok. They then headed towards the park, where they stayed until sundown. _

_..._

_The two girls had now known each other for two months. They had begun to walk to school together and hang out on weekends. They had gotten to know one another better, and slowly started to skip certain periods in school to go up on the roof. Luka started to like Miku to the extent that she loved to make the other laugh, and couldn't help feeling happy when the older smiled. She had developed a crush on the aqua._

_One day, when the two were alone, Luka told the girl how she felt. Miku threw herself into a fit of laughter. She later explained, after seeing that the girl was confused, that she had liked Luka since she had first entered their school. When she saw the pink buying dinner, she purposely dropped her stuff, hoping that she would come over. After she had executed her plan flawlessly, she let the girl get to know her._

_After the confession, both girls were filled with euphoria. They went out on dates, and took strolls in the park everyday after school. Sometimes, both of the Kagamine twins would hang out with them, instead of just Rin, when they went to the park. Soon enough, the four had made habit of going to the park. Len was always forced to come, and sometimes he didn't bother to show up. Kaito stopped waiting for Miku as well. But they didn't mind because they were having such a good relationship, and that was all that mattered._

_..._

Luka awoke with a start, it was strange for her to dream of the time when she had first met Miku. Slowly, the girl sat upright in her bed. It was Sunday morning, and at noon she was going on a date with her beloved. They were to go for lunch, and then to the movies. She sat upright in her bed, and yawned as she stretched herself. Then, she hopped out and took her shower. When she had finished, the girl slipped into a simple black dress with gold trim at the bottom.

It was exactly noon by the time she had prepared herself, and heard a buzz. She then grabbed her purse, and raced to the door. Standing in front of the entrance was a girl in a short skirt, and a black top with a tie. After Luka closed the door, Miku grasped her hand and tugged her along the streets until they were at a small cafe. The girl ordered for both her pink beauty and herself. They had so much to catch up on since Luka had been sick for the past week. So the two talked to their hearts content as they ate.

"I think niichan has a crush." Miku said this with a glint in her eye, as though she had a crazy plan.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Luka asked as she sipped her water.

Miku grinned a satisfied grin. "Len. You know, Rin's little brother."

Luka spit the water she had been holding in her mouth onto the table. "Your lying, they didn't even know each other until a few months ago!"

"What can I say, love moves fast with teens." She shrugged her shoulders and stared at her princess clean up the mess she made. "I think it's mutual."

"Well that's a first."

"I know." Miku stared out the window of the shop, "I'm happy for niichan."

Gloom seemed to cloud both girls eyes, as both girls had something on their minds. Miku had been wondering what to do about her brother. Meanwhile, Luka was left to ponder the thought of why a straight girl had decided to go out with her. Sometimes, she asked herself if Miku was doing it out of curiosity or if she really did like her. Though she desired to ask the question, she never did because they always had fun together. That alone was proof enough for the pink that they cared for one another.

She let out a sigh and thought to herself, _Miku will tell me when she's ready._

_..._

It was around 4:56 when the two girls had exited the theater. On their way out, they spotted a rather curious scene. As if he were trying to display his affection for Len to the public, as well as the boy himself, Kaito walked down the street holding the boys hand. Though not a single soul, Miku included, had any idea that the two males had recently started to date, Kaito seemed to want to show of his blond.

As the two girls spotted the scene, Luka had the feeling that they were on a date as well. Though she dare not say a word, in fear of letting out a secret best left undiscovered. Miku had other plans. Thinking that her brother still hadn't made his move on Len, she was prepared for some sisterly meddling. The girl strode over to her blue elder, Luka chasing behind her like a cat would a mouse.

"Funny seeing you here niichan." Miku said as she moved in front of the man so he could see her face as she smirked at him.

Kaito looked a bit panicked, his voice wavered as he spoke. "W-why are y-you here?"

"Aw! Come on, don't be so up tight niichan." the girl teased. "I was on a date with Luka when we saw you walking down the street with Len. Finally gonna make a move on him?"

Len, turning a deep shade of crimson, spoke. "We were just hanging out like usual. He wouldn't _dare_ to do anything. Neechan would kill him if he did." Said the boy as he swiped his hand away from the knight. How lucky was he that his date with the knight had just been crashed?

After the two girls had interrupted the knight and his prince, they dragged the two to a small cafe. This was the second time both girls had been to a cafe today, and Luka knew that it meant that Miku was up to no good. Being a bit indecisive, the pink refused to walk into the building, for she knew that she would end up accompanying her girlfriend with her evil plot if she did. But at the same time, she didn't want to end her date early, who knew when they would be able to go out again. Of course she was won over after being kissed my her aqua lover, and followed the gay couple in. After taking their seats at a table in the far corner in the shop, the boys started to show signs of wanting to escape. Len kept looking out the window, and Kaito had a rather unpleasant look on his face. The blue had knitted his eyebrows and set both eyes on his sister, glaring daggers at her. Miku had been ordering them all drinks and didn't notice the boys one bit. When the waitress had come back with their drinks both boys seemed to have calmed down a bit. This relieved Luka because if they showed any signs of wanting to return to their romantic meeting, Miku would catch on and give them hell about it. The pink put her head down on the table, facing Len.

"I'm sorry, we seemed to have interrupted your tryst." Luka whispered to Len.

He turned red, "You know? How?!"

She shrugged her shoulders in response. "Just seemed like that was the case, though it may not be as obvious to others."

He let out a small chuckle. She was smart and he had to give her credit for it. "Don't tell anyone ok?"

The older pinched her fingers and shut her lips as she motioned from one end of her mouth to the other. "My lips are sealed." She gave him a small smile.

"Hey now" cut in Miku, "don't think about stealing Luka from me, Len."

Luka winked at the boy, who laughed, as she shifted in her seat so that she was close to her girlfriend, and placed her head on her shoulder. "Who could ever steal me away from such a stern queen?" She batted her eyelashes.

Blush crept onto Miku's cheeks. "I'm only stern because my princess has become rather spoiled."

Kaito laughed at the way his younger sibling was acting. "Haha! Luka must have you wrapped around her finger to have the normally tough Miku act so strange!"

Said girl kicked him from under the table. "Who's acting strange?" She sent the man a cold glare as the other two started to laugh.

By the time both couples had finished their drinks and were done talking, it was six. Miku had had such a good time joking with her brother, that she had been unsuccessful in her original plan of crashing the mans supposed date. She would later curse herself for forgetting her original plot, but right now she was content with her afternoon. What was supposed to be a simple date turned into something even better because she was able to see how things were progressing between her aniki and future otouto. The girl was sure that Luka hadn't minded their slight change in plans because the girl hadn't let go of her hand since they left the movies. Although Kaito didn't want to admit it, he had fun as well. So sure none of them had planned for their dates to take a detour, but in the end they had a perfect evening and were glad.

Kaito told the girls to wait outside while he paid for their refreshments. Seeing as they were all going to the same place, the two waited outside. At the counter, a rather cute girl with long black hair was flirting with the knight. She seemed to be a bit pompous. Her name tag made it clear that her name was Yuri, and she looked to be the same age as Miku.. Though the blue dealt with this type of thing all the time, he was getting annoyed because Len hadn't gone out with the girls and was right next to him. He gave the girl a smile before he spoke.

"I'm kinda on a date so I would appreciate it if you would stop flirting with me." He pulled out his wallet to pay.

The girl only winked at him. "I guessed that was why you two were with those girls, but she wouldn't have to know right? Are you dating the one with aqua hair, or the girl with pink hair?"

The man looked at her lethargically. "The one with aqua hair is my sister, why would I date her? Also, I'm 20 so I'm too old for you."

"Oh?" she said a bit embarrassed. "Well, your girl looks to be the same age as me so why not give it a try?"

Now Len was getting miffed as well. "Miss, the four of us came in together on a date, but the two girls are dating _each other_. His 'girl' would just so happen to be me."

She looked at them in shock. "Your sister came with you on a date with her girlfriend? Is she a lesbian?"

"Got a problem?" Kaito said, placing the money on the counter.

"But that would mean that you were on a double date with..." she looked at Len, who smirked at her.

Kaito had had enough at this point. "Yes, my sister likes girls and I like guys. Now would you please stop flirting with me in front of my boyfriend."

The girl blushed and stuttered. "B-but he is definitely younger than me, so it has nothing to do with age!"

"Your right." Len glared at her once more. "It has do with gender, and it seems that your not a boy so he would never be interested in you."

Len could hear the girl screaming about "Stupid homo siblings going on double dates!" as the two men walked out of the shop. They wouldn't be going there any time soon. They all walked over to the Shion house after the incident, and disperse into separate rooms. Miku took Luka into her room, Kaito dragged Len into his. Of course they started to hear strange sounds emit from the other room, and decided to go back to Len's house. Kaito thought that this was a fantastic idea, knowing that the girls would be like that until morning.

...

The boys entered Len's room, only to find Rin curled up under the sheets of his bed. Instead of trying to wake her up, they moved to the living room arbitrarily put on a movie. It wasn't long after the main character was introduced that the two had started to kiss, Kaito instigating the situation by pulling his blond onto his lap. At first he was scared because Rin was home and the boys mother could walk in at any moment. But he soon calmed himself, seeing as Teto was not home and Rin was fast asleep, things should be fine.

Len was a bit embarrassed about being on top of the blue. He was straddling the older in such an obscene way, that anyone who suddenly walked in the room would think that the pair were unorthodox. The man pulled him down into a deep kiss. Len could feel his lovers passion as their lips locked, sending warmth through out his body. Kaito placed one hand on the boys lower back, the other behind his head. Len then wrapped his arms behind the mans neck. The places that his blue knight touched felt hot, and Len started to feel as though he might melt. Soon their kiss deepened, as Kaito licked Len's lips, begging for entry. Len then permitted his boyfriend to enter by parting his lips. The mans tongue reached the blonds. Len could tell that the other was getting turned on because he could feel Kaito's growing erection below him. The man thrust his tongue deeper into the younger boys mouth.

Soon enough, Len had changed his position. The two were now sitting on the couch. Len was atop Kaito, with both legs wrapped securely around his waist. Feeling his own erection growing, he commenced grinding his hips into the others. They pulled out of their kiss to catch air, but quickly slammed back together. Kaito's hands had now trailed to the end of Len's shirt, which he pulled off. Neither males had ever felt such ecstasy. The two pushed deeper into one another and the younger started to let out moans. Once again, Kaito pulled out of the kiss, and this time saw a very lewd expression upon his blonds face. Len was not only blushing, but Kaito saw the boys manhood had been fully erected. The younger was panting. Without warning, he pushed the boy down and commenced undoing the others pants. He knew that they wouldn't be able to go all the way because of Rin, but the man sure as hell wouldn't let an opportunity like this go to waste. After he had pulled Len's partner in crime out, he preformed fellatio on him.

He took the whole length in his mouth and licked the boys throbbing member. The other started to moan, the crude sounds only turning the knight on even more. Len took notice of his partners hard on and tried to undo the mans pants. The two sat up, as Kaito saw what the boy was doing, and the older started to use his hand instead. Then, the blond took Kaito's erection in both his hands and started to jerk the other off. They kissed as they continued their act full of sexual desire. Len was now close to climaxing and did his best to get Kaito to the point he was at himself. He grasped the others length firmly and rubbed it, slightly squeezing for good measure. Loud moans escaped both of them as they came. Both boys gasped and panted as they released the other from the kiss and stared down at their hands, wet with cum.

After the two had cleaned themselves off, they made sure that they were dressed before going into the younger boys room. Len pulled out a futon so that they could sleep on since neither had the heart to wake Rin up to recover the bed. Len curled up next to the blue who pulled him into his arms. They slept in that position, both smiling to themselves.

...

Rin was beyond pissed. It was 4:30 A.M. on this fine Monday morning. She didn't usually get up at this time but for some reason she couldn't sleep. The girl always woke her brother up at 6:00 so that the two could get ready for school and so that he could walk her to her private school. Rin was always there by 7:00 because she was the vice president of the student counsel, and had to be early if she wanted to get all her work done before school ended. Len, who didn't have any clubs, got back from Rin's school to his own by 7:30. He didn't start classes until 8:00. Both schools let out at 3:30 but Rin always stayed after till 3:45 to do any extra student counsel work, so Len left 15 minutes before her.

That was the girls typical day during the week. So why was she up so early? Simple, there was a certain blue haired pervert who was mumbling in his sleep next to her. Why was the man here anyway? But the thing that really pissed her off, was that he had his arms wrapped around_ her_ Len. The man was clinging to her sweet little brother and she did not like it one bit. She loomed over him and thought of a cruel way to wake him up, as punishment fit for the crime he had committed.

...

Note: *sniffle* It's over already? Well, how was it? Spicy or lame? Next chapter I shall uncover the mystery of why Miku is not interested in boys! Have fun kiddies!

Kaito: Why didn't we fuck?!

Me: Because I don't think you should fuck until chapter 7. Hint hint.

Len: No! That's too soon!

Both Kaito and I: But you were so into it!

Len: *blush* T-that's because an evil fujoshi made me seem that way!

Me: Who's evil?! Your the one with a banana obsession!

Kaito: ...Banana? *grins menacingly* If you like banana's so much why don't I try mine out on you now? Then we'll see how much you like it before chapter 7.

Miku: *hits Kaito with a leek* Don't deflower Len!

Rin: Things have gotten out of hand so...Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Kukuku! More flashbacks! I'm sorry this took so long but I was busy with work so...let's continue our story shall we?

Disclaimer: I will never own any vocaloids... :'(

...

CHAPTER 5

After being slapped across the face several times, a special blue haired knight awoke with a start. Sitting on top of him was a furious Rin, who was pouring ice cold water on his upper chest. Len was still fast asleep so Kaito tried his best to hold in his voice when the liquid made contact with his flesh, though he wanted to scream. Rin was giving him a murderous grin. Slowly, the man pulled himself out from under the covers. He stood, and both of the conscious beings left the room. Once the two had made it to the kitchen, Rin started to lecture the adult about having sex with minors. Of course Kaito explained to the girl that her other half had not been deprived of his virginity. At least not yet. This calmed the girl down a bit but none the less, she kicked him out of her house, saying he should go home to prepared his things the long day he would have at the university. And so, the man wandered off knowing all too well that he would have to deal with a pissed off girl after he was let out. Maybe he would drag Gakupo along, just to see if his punishment would be lightened by the mans presence. Little did he know that his little sister was fast asleep at this very moment, reliving her torturous past in a dream.

...

_Miku had just barely reached the young age of 11 when disaster struck. It was a late Wednesday night, some time around 7:30. The young girls parents were out celebrating their marriage anniversary together. Miku had been left home with a sweet babysitter who was 18 and named Ann. She wore a white dress and had long blond hair. Miku liked this person a lot. Ann was the older girl who lived in the house across the street from Miku. She had known the blond ever since she was born. Every time her parents went someplace special, they would leave her in the care of Ann. But tonight, they wouldn't be coming back. _

_It was past midnight when the two girls heard the bell ring. The small aqua wondered why her parents had taken so long to return from their "adult" time. They had waited all night for the girls parents, and were quite startled when they saw a man at the door. He was dressed in a blue uniform, his eyes seemed to be solemn as they were downcast. Ann was shaking, for she knew that any news from this man would be bad. The younger swiftly caught on, realizing that her parents were not with the stranger. _

_His voice came out quietly, as he didn't want to deliver such news to a child. "It seems as though this girls parents were hit by a drunk driver on the way home three hours ago. I'm terribly sorry for your loss, it seems that the paramedics weren't fast enough to save them."_

_Tears welled in Ann's eyes and she held Miku in her arms. The girls small form seemed to be fragile to her. "It's ok, I'll take care of you from now on." the teen said as tears streamed down her face. No tears had escaped from the aqua yet, she would not permit herself to show any sign weakness while she was in her shaken state._

_Her voice was timid as she spoke, looking towards the man. "Otosan and okasan won't come home anymore?" _

_"No, I'm afraid I'll be helping you find a new otosan and a new okasan." He couldn't look._

_Ann stopped crying at once and snapped at the man. "I will take care of her! I refuse to relinquish her from my care! Her parents left her with me!" Ann stood firmly planted in front of the child. But she knew that as a student herself, she didn't have the ability to care for the girl anyway. But she didn't want to hand the small child over to just anyone.  
_

_The officer just shook his head. "It's not my choice. She is to be sent for adoption since she has no other relatives. I wish I could help but-"_

_Ann cut him short. "Even if I can't take responsibility for her I want to take care of her when she gets older." Tears fell from her eyes once more._

_He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I will do my best to help you so that the two of you are always in contact." he said to Ann, who nodded._

_The man kept true to his word. After Miku agreed to live with the Shion couple, Ann was given their contact information. She was told that she could meet with the girl any time, and that if their number had changed they would let her know. She was also told that the couple had had a 15 year old son by the name of Kaito._

_..._

_A few years ears passed and it was fated that Miku turned 13. She met with Ann every few weekends, and stayed with her every school break. She had also started to be interested in boys. Though she had a troubled past, Miku was growing up to be a healthy young woman. __On Saturday afternoons, Ann would come to get the girl from school. As soo__n as she had arrived, Ann would wave Miku over and they would set off. They spent their time together as they pleased and then Miku was brought to school on Monday. She lived a peaceful life during the week, and had fun on the days she spent with Ann._

_ This was how the girl lived until one day, a boy that she liked confessed to her. She accepted, and they went on dates after school. But__ soon he found another girl and they broke up. Her first three boyfriends all dumped her because they had found someone else that they liked. She had been cheated on by her 4th boyfriend when she was 14, and was dumped yet again. To top it all off, by the end of her first year in the 8th grade she had found another guy. He was always kind towards her. Then one day during the summer before her second year of grade 8, when the two were alone in Miku's room, he pushed her down and attempted to have sex with her. Of course the girl fought back, saying that she wasn't ready for that kind of thing, but he was too strong. Neither of her parents were going to be home for the next month because they were both on business trips, and Kaito was supposed to be with his friends. But right before the boy could finish undressing her, the blue walked into her room, mumbling about what she wanted him to cook for diner. The moment he realized what kind of predicament his little sister was in, he pried the boy off of her. Before the kid knew what to do, Kaito was lifting him up by his shirt collar and screaming at him for trying to rape his little sister. Miku had jumped on her brother in an effort to stop him from beating the boy to a pulp. However, when both boys had calmed down Miku dumped her boyfriend, slapping him for good measure. Of course, Kaito gave the kid a black eye as punishment for his attempted deflowering. After this incident, Kaito told his parents that he wanted Miku to go to the all girls private school near his university so that he could __keep an eye on her. They said it was fine, seeing as Miku told them what had happened and didn't want to date for a long time. _

_Miku transferred to the private school. Everyday Kaito dropped her off at her school and picked her up. She was now in the 8th grade for the second time. On her first day, she kept to herself. Sometimes, she would see other students running together in the halls. One day, while she sat alone in the library, a girl from the 7th grade walked over to her. She was blond with short hair, and wore a yellow tie instead of a black one. She introduced herself as Rin Kagamine. The two girls started talking and soon became friends. _

_The aqua later took notice of a girl in her home room. She seemed a bit reserved, but still had many friends. The girl was gorgeous and had long, bright pink hair, and her name was Luka Megurine. For some reason, every time the girl saw the pink, her heart would skip a beat. She soon found that her eyes would trail after the others every move. She was completely captivated. The girl had the most dazzling smile Miku had ever seen, and she was always kind to her peers. Miku wanted to get to know the girl better, but she was scared that she might ignore her. After everything she had gone through, she had lost all of her self confidence. _

_She later realized that she had developed a crush on Luka. This made sense since she had sworn off all men. Not knowing what to do, she ran to her brother for advice. He told her to start out as friends and work her way from there. Only thing was, she couldn't stand within two feet of the girl without her heart beating as load as a drum. This love was going to be like a one sided war._

_..._

_Another year passed and it was now halfway into Miku's 3rd year in the 8th grade. She swore that she would pass onto 9th this time. She had started to date her love interest, Luka, at the start of the year. The two got along well together and went out on dates after classes ended. Miku decided to cancel her meetings with Ann every now and then so that she could take her princess out every few weekends. Ann understood because she had known what the girl had gone through, even in her past relationships, and had always supported her when things got rough. She told her that she would just have to make it up to her when they did see each other. Both were happy just talking on the phone, so on the days that Miku didn't come, Ann would call her and they would talk for hours. Kaito had also started to hang out with Rin's little brother, so they didn't have much time together anymore. But the teen thought that it was all worth it if she was able to date Luka. If only her parents could see her now..._

_..._

Miku was shaken awake by her brother, who told her to wake up Luka and get ready for school. After doing as she was told, Miku carried the other girl to school. upon arriving in front of the gates, Miku remembered that Ann was to pick her up today. Normally the woman came for her on Saturdays, but she had wanted to spend a full month with the girl since she hadn't visited her in two weeks. The Shion family had been well informed of this so they knew that she wouldn't be home for the time being. Miku always had spare clothing at the older woman's home so she didn't have to bring anything extra to school. The only one who didn't know about Ann was Luka. The aqua refused to let the pink know anything about her troubled past, in fear that the girls love would turn into sympathy. However, she also knew that this made Luka feel uncertain about their relationship.

"Miku, how about we go out after school?" Luka asked her tall queen.

Miku looked down at her feeling guilty. "Sorry, I have plans with my family later." She looked away quickly, trying to hide her lie.

The other tried not to look or sound disappointed. "Oh, its fine. Family comes first right?"

"Right" Miku let out a small sigh.

...

The day passed by quickly. Miku had barely noticed when the last bell rang throughout the school. She slowly got up and got her things before walking outside. Ann was sure to be waiting for her outside so she hurried out the door. The woman was now 23 and known the girl the longest. She could see Ann standing by the gates as she exited the building. The long haired blond was wearing a big smile. She straightened up after spotting her aqua target.

"Long time no see." Miku beamed as she walked over to the older girls side. "How have things been lately? Feel lonely without me?"

A sly grin danced upon Ann's lips. "You wish! I'll only get lonely when you stop calling! How are things with the GF?"

Miku sighed. "Not so hot right now. She wants to know about my past, which means I'll have to explain things about you..."

"I don't see why you can't." Ann gave the girl a reassuring smile as the two walked over to her car, and got in.

...

Luka was walking home a bit dejected. She what had wanted so badly was to spend time with her queen. She got the feeling that Miku knew about her desire to learn more about her past, and was avoiding her on purpose. Though she hadn't asked the girl anything yet, Miku had this strange ability to read her thoughts just by looking at her facial expression. She could never lie to her, and the older would always know what she wanted to ask before she did. But before she knew it, all of her thoughts had led the pink right on the doorsteps of the Shion household. She hesitated before knocking on the door. Suddenly, the door opened, and instead of seeing her one and only, Luka saw Kaito holding a large cone filled with ice cream. He looked at her in wonder. Where was Miku?

"Why are you here?" Kaito questioned the other.

She was still a bit nervous. Why was she here? " Um, well is Miku home?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Miku? She must be with Ann by now."

Luka was taken a bit aback. "Ann?"

A sigh escaped the mans lips. "I knew you'd find out sooner or later. She'll tell you when she thinks you can handle it. I would, but it's not my place."

"Tell me what?" Luka was very confused. Was Miku cheating on her? She couldn't seem to grasp the situation.

"Give her a call later, she might explain then."

"Right, thanks. Sorry for bothering you, bye."

"See you." Kaito said before she turned to leave.

She was now walking down the street back to her house. It was a good ten minutes away, so she decided to call the aqua. She was not very sure of herself anymore. She could never understand why Miku decided to go out with her. Could this have been the cause for the older girls secret life? She refused to let Luka know about her past. Was this person, Ann, the reason why? She dialed her girlfriends number and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello? Luka?" a voice choked out at the other end of the line.

Luka stuttered. "Y-yes! I just-I... I wanted to know if you were free tomorrow."

The other was quiet before responding. " No, I wont be free all month, family stuff." There was a bit of noise in the background. "Hold on."

" I see..." Luka could her a faint voice in the background calling Miku to come eat dinner, and Miku respond to the call.

"Sorry I got to go... Okasan wants me. I'll call later ok?" Miku sounded a bit off.

"Ok, bye." Luka responded as she disconnected the call._ Liar_, she thought, _your not even at home._

She felt a sharp pain in her chest as she finally reached the door to her apartment. Her mom was inside waiting. She felt felt like crying but didn't her mom to see the tears. Instead, she secluded herself in her room until it was time for her to eat dinner. Right after her meal she undressed herself in the bathroom and stood by the sink, starring at her reflection. When she finally got into the bath, she felt the tears flowing down her cheeks. Each one danced at the edge of her eye before rushing down to her chin. She didn't make a sound, for fear that her cries would be heard. Slowly, she slid her body beneath_  
_the water and stayed under for a few seconds before coming up for air. Her cheeks felt hot, not just from the bath water, but from the warm tears that stained them. They had left them feeling sore, and looking red. How she longed for an explanation at that very moment. There was no way Miku could hurt her, she trusted her wholeheartedly. So why was the girl being left in the dark about this one subject? Luka just shook her head, she trusted Miku so she wanted to push away negative thoughts. Still, she couldn't help but think that she was being lied to. Only question was, just why was Miku so secretive lately, especially about her past? She decided to find out the truth the next day at school. That night, she cried until she fell asleep.

...

This was getting hard to do. Miku had been avoiding Luka all week. Every time she saw the pink, she would run away as though her life depended on it. She knew that the girl had heard, no matter how faintly, Ann calling her for dinner the night before. Luka must have gotten the wrong idea, which was no big deal because she could clearly explain it to her anytime. Problem was, an explanation would require her to involve her past, which she never wanted the other to find out about. So she did the first thing that she could think of and ran. However, she couldn't keep it up for long. Soon enough Luka would find her and she would be forced to explain. She had survived through lunch, so now all she had to do was wait until her last class ended and Ann came to pick her up. But she had thirty minutes until last period, which was plenty of time for Luka to pounce at her. It just so happened that right as Miku was about to enter her last class, Luka pulled her in from behind a door and cornered her against it in the bathroom. The pinks eyes were red and looked a bit puffy. Miku could tell that her princess had been crying, and this hurt her. They looked at one another for a brief moment before Miku spoke.

The aqua was now feeling very guilty, and was worried about her lover. "Luka, have you been crying?"

Her voice came out a bit hoarse, like she had been ranting to herself earlier. "So what?! I don't need to tell you anything since I'm not important enough for you to talk to!"

"Luka, I-I do think of you as important! That's why I can't tell you!" the queen said as she felt her chest tighten.

Luka shoved Miku away from the door and opened it. "Well I hope your satisfied now, cuz I don't think I can stay by your side if you hide things from me."

"Luka wait! I'm sorry I-" but she said this too late. Luka had already walked away, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had hurt the one she loved most while trying to protect her.

Miku's thoughts were filled with Luka all throughout her last class. When the bell rang, she was so out of it, that she hadn't noticed until the class was empty. She walked out of the room slowly. After she collected her things she walked to the school gates and searched for Ann's car. She couldn't find it so she stood there. After about ten minutes, a woman in a long white dress tapped her shoulder. Just seeing the 23 year old made her feel better.

Miku smiled up at Ann, and spoke like a disappointed wife. "Your late darling. Didn't you say you would be here on time?"

The two girls laughed. "Sorry, I was stuck at work. How could I be late otherwise? I love you to the fullest extent!"

Miku giggled and hugged the adult as they walked towards a white convertible. "Haha! I love you too! Why else would I agree to stay at your place for a month?" The two friends got inside of the car and drove off.

Luka, who had wanted to try to talk to Miku before she went home, stood not too far from the gate. She let her eyes follow the car as it drove away. She had overheard the conversation from the point when Ann had said she loved Miku. She was feeling very dejected.

_I love Miku,_ she thought, _but I don't think I could win against an older women._ She heaved a long sigh. _They seem close...maybe she got tired of me. Is this why she said we couldn't meet for the next month?  
_

These thoughts circled through her mind as she walked home. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

...

Note: Ok, so a lot of things need to be explained. I will be using vocaloids other than the Japaneses ones(Ex. of Japanese vocaloids: Gumi, Lily, Rei, Rui, Lon, Yuma, Piko, ect.), as seen with Sweet Ann who is an English vocaloid. So expect the possibility of hearing the names Leon, Oliver, Lola, Big Al, and other non Japanese vocaloids.

Me: Yes, for those of you still wondering I do know that my story has some major OC in it.

Fan: I still like it though! *smile*

Hater: You suck bitch! *glare*

Me: I'll just let the readers decide... I want feedback! ;p

Kaito: Who gives a shit about your feedback? I just want a lemon!

Len: No!

Rin: I'll protect his body with my life!

Miku: *hits Kaito with leek*

Hater: Shut up!

Me: I officially give up on life... 0.0


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Once again, Yes I fucking know about the OC! I did it on purpose...I just wanted to screw around with the vocaloids personalities a bit! Judge me as you like!...But I do promise that after this story I wont be writing about vocaloids ever again! -.-

Disclaimer: I do NOT own mentioned vocaloids!

Kaito: Hey, you shitty writer! I thought I was going to deflower Len's ass?

Me: Never! Try to be impotent you jerk!

Kaito: -_-

...

CHAPTER 6

Guilt consumed Miku's mind. She felt as though she was being eaten from the inside out. All the queen could think about was her despairing princess. Even Ann couldn't make her forget the pink girls tear stained cheeks, and sorrow filled eyes. Ann could tell that Miku was a bit off, though she refused to say a word. The older knew that Miku wanted to solve this predicament on her own. But was it really that hard to tell one chick about your past? So what if Miku was a "problem child", didn't this Luka person love her? It was obvious that this girl would understand, but Miku didn't see things that way. The older walked over to her forlorn friend and enveloped her.

"You should just explain things to her." Ann said to the girl as she embraced her from behind her living room couch.

A smile crept it's way upon the aqua girl's lips. "Probably, I should try on Monday."

"I'll help you if you want me to. You know, just in case she takes it the wrong way."

Miku looked up at the adult, staring deeply into her eyes. "Thanks, I would like that. How about when you come to pick me up?"

The blond winked at her as she let go so that she could bring her dinner over. "Then it's a set plan!"

Miku felt better after being reassured, though she could hear Ann snicker as she brought over the meal. She chuckled before she spoke under her breath. "Sometimes I really feel like your my neechan."

Ann smiled to herself.

...

Unaware of how he had gotten into the position, Len could only think about ways to crawl out from under Kaito's massive frame. Len feared that if his sister were to suddenly enter his room, his boyfriends life would be in danger. Kaito's lips brushed against his own. An incredible warmth seemed to rush into the boys body. The older moved one of his hands under his princes shirt, the other placed at the blonds groin, and Len let himself sink into the pleasure the man gave him. The places that his knight touched always felt hot. Though the man was sexy, and Len wanted to continue, the blond knew that they had to stop. Just as he was about to push his knight off, both parties heard a click as the front door opened. Suddenly, Kaito snapped back to his senses and jumped off of Len, moving to the opposite side of the room. Both of their hearts were pounding so loud that Len swore Rin could hear them from the hallway. The knob of his door turned, and a man stood there, not Rin. He was blond, wearing a purple collared shirt with black pants. The man looked to be around Kaito's age and wore headphones around his neck. He stared at the boys, who were panting from their retreat, before taking action.

"Len!" The unknown figure pounced the boy, hugging him tightly. "I really missed you Len! Teto told me to check up on you and Rin while she was away this month...where is Rin? And who is the perv in your room?"

Now Kaito was pissed! "Whose a perv!? Who the fuck are you anyway?"

Len only shook his head as he squirmed out of the mans arms. "Rin should be getting home soon, she went to the library to study. This ass is Kaito." Len pointed at his hot blue.

Kaito smacked his forehead. "Shit! I forgot that you have a test next week! I should get going." He got up to leave, but was pulled back down.

"Not so fast." Leon stood and glared at Kaito. "Who the fuck said a perv like you could go?" He turned to Len, "Explain."

A sigh escaped the boy. "Fine! Uncle Leon, meet the boyfriend that no one knows I have. Kaito, meet my mom's adopted brother."

Kaito started to shift around. "He wont try to kill me now right?"

"Why would I?" Leon responded. "I'm not gay, but it's not like I hate homo's. And Len should be the one to tell his family, it's not my place. Though, I thought Len was straight. Didn't you gave a girlfriend?" He turned to Len.

"I dumped her a month after we started going out, she was too clingy."

Leon was confused. " So you decided to turn gay?"

Kaito laughed at the mans incompetence. "I'm the gay one. Len is straight, or he was until he met me."

"Oh?" Leon looked at Len with a smile. "So little Len is only gay for this blue haired creep then? But you look too old to date a 14 year old."

Len blushed, "He is not too old or a creep! Kaito's still 20 so it's not much of an age difference."

Now Kaito was the one changing color. "You said too much...Anyway, I should get going. I'll see you later ok?"

Len looked up at his knight, and pulled him down to whisper into his ear. "I'm a pretty decent student so I wont need to study. I'll call you later so come over ok?"

Kaito looked his prince in the eyes and smiled. "Fine, but I want compensation."

Len stood on his toes and kissed the man. "Just don't forget."

"I wont." The knight walked out of the room,and exited the house with a grin.

Leon looked at his nephew. "Well, next time I see you I hope you guys wont be getting all hot and heavy."

"You made us stop because we thought it was Rin." Len stated bluntly, causing Leon to turn red as the boy walked away.

The adult blushed. "Next time, I should knock...No wonder their faces were a bit flustered."

Kaito was halfway home when he stopped walking. It had just occurred to him that he, an adult, had just admitted to being involved with a minor. To be honest, he had nothing but impure intentions towards Len. Was it really such a good idea to tell Leon about their relationship? The man did say he wouldn't expose them, but could he really be trusted? Kaito sighed, all he could do was trust the strange mans words. Putting all thoughts about Len aside, Kaito's thoughts wondered over to his sister. What was she doing right now anyway?

...

"Ann!" a voice called out. It was almost midnight and Miku was still awake.

Ann walked into the living room. "You called your majesty?"

"Quit joking." Miku snapped. "Where did you put my clothes? Why did you clean my room anyway?!"

"It was messy! They should be in the closet, you cant just throw things in piles on the floor."

Miku had just gotten out of the bath. After changing, she dried her hair and brushed it. Then she wondered into the kitchen where Ann was making tea. She sat at the table and waited. The adult placed two cups of green tea on the table. After seating herself she stared at Miku, who was still out of it. The younger girl sipped the steamy liquid. When was the last time the two of them sat up so late at night? Right, it must have been the night they had stayed up waiting for the girls parents to return. She made herself a promise long ago that she would always stay by the younger girls side. Ann never wanted to see the girl sad ever again. After so many years, the two were practically kin. Had she not gone to live with the Shion couple she would have never met Luka, and she would have never fallen in love. Ann was proud of Miku, she had grown up into such an amazing person. That was all Ann could have ever asked for, not including the girls happiness. She was going to do all that she could to help Miku solve this problem. The queen would still have a princess come Monday evening. Ann smiled to herself as she looked at the aqua, who raised her eyes and stared at the blond.

"Ann" she questioned, "can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Sure thing kiddo." Ann reached over and patted her on the head. "Don't ever forget that you can come to me for everything."

Miku smiled at her. "How could I ever forget something so important?"

...

Ann drove up to Miku's school and parked her car across the street. She crossed over and stood in front of the gates to wait. Not long after her arrival, the bell rang and students came pouring out of the building. She had been told that Luka was trying to avoid the tyrant, and it was her job to stop the pink from getting away before Miku came out. A girl with long, flowing pink hair came out of the school and made her way over to the gates. Ann recognized her from the many photos Miku had shown her on her phone. When the girl was in arms reach, Ann grabbed her wrist and smiled.

"Luka right? Mind if I talk to you?"

Luka looked startled, and thought to herself. _Shit, here it comes._ "I don't see why not."

Miku exited the building and walked over to them and smiled at Ann. "Good job! Now how about we all go to the park?"

A few minutes later they were all seated under a rather tall tree. Ann was next to Miku, who was directly in front of Luka. The pink was looking at the ground, playing with the grass. Ann was still smiling at both girls. Finally, the aqua gathered all of her courage to speak. Miku was ready to act the part of a dictator again.

"Luka, we have something we need to tell you so look up." the aqua said.

Luka raised her head slightly, and gave a small smile. "If your going to dump me do it quick, ok? I can take it."

Ann laughed at the girl. "Your not being dumped so don't worry."

"What? I'm not?" Her head shot up, and she stared at both of the older girls. "But don't you two loved each other?"

"Where did you get that idea?" Miku asked her girlfriend.

Luka blushed a bit. "I may have heard you two talking last week."

Ann laughed even harder. "That must be why we had such a misunderstanding. Of course I love Miku, but it's more like a sister you know?"

"Same here." Miku stated. "Ann, you can explain."

Ann nodded her head. "Well, you can call me Ann. I used to live across the street from Miku when she was a kid. I used to help her parents care for her when she was still a baby. As she got older, I spent more time with her." Ann faced the grass. "Her parents would call me to look after her when they went out. One day, they got into an accident and died. I was still a student at the time, so though I wanted custody of her I was denied. However, after talking with children's services, I was told I could have contact with her new family. I met with the Shions and we exchanged information, setting things up so that Miku would meet me every other weekend." She looked up at Luka. "After many bad relationships Miku told me that she was giving up on love, but one day when I came to pick her up she told me that she had met a really cute girl. When the two of you started to date she would tell me about what you did on every date you went on, she still does. But she was afraid that if you learned about her past you would dislike her. Since this was causing you both a lot of relationship issues she asked me to help her explain things to you. I'm glad that she met you and I hope this helps your relationship with each other." Ann held Lukas hands in her own. "So take care of her for me, ok?"

Luka felt relieved. "But why did Miku say we couldn't meet for a month?"

Miku blushed and smiled nervously. "Actually Luka, I owed Ann. She was mad that I canceled on her so many times so that I could take you out on dates. So I'm staying at her place for the next month and I didn't want you to know."

Ann hit Miku's head from behind. "It's your rightful punishment for disobeying oneesama!"

Tears welled in Lukas eyes. "Thank goodness it was all a huge misunderstanding! I thought you didn't love me anymore."

Miku leaned over and kissed Luka. "You really are useless." She wiped away the salty drops from the girls cheeks. "How could I ever stop loving you? A queen can't rule without a princess to take over when she's gone right?"

"I guess your right." Luka giggled and they shared yet another kiss.

The three girls laughed for a while. After their fit, Ann took them all over to her place. They had nabe for dinner, and talked for hours. When it was time for them to drop Luka off at her house, Ann exchanged numbers with the pink saying "Just so that we don't screw up each others plans ever again."

...

A few days had past since Miku had made up with Luka. They were now closer than ever. Luka still loved her cruel dictator and didn't show any signs of pity. They were now facing the problem of texting. Ann was constantly texting the pink, and much to Miku's dismay, Luka was the one instigating it. It seemed like she was constantly asking the blond about Miku's childhood before adoption. One day, while Miku was eating dinner with Ann, Luka kept texting her.

"Would you stop texting my girlfriend!" Miku burst out.

Ann laughed at her and smiled. "Fine, let me tell her I have to go."

"Thank you." Miku sighed as she continued to eat her dinner.

Little did she know that Luka had just received a text saying:

_Sorry, I got to go now. Her majesty is mad that I'm not paying attention to her, and jealous that your not texting her instead of me._

Nor did she expect to get a text from Luka saying:

_Sorry that we weren't paying attention to you my queen! I was just curious about my lover, so forgive me ok? I love you!_

When Ann saw the text on Miku's phone she laughed at her, and Miku turned bright red.

...

Note: And so, thanks to Ann, Miku and Luka got back together safely... Ready for more?

Kaito: I thought the story was about Len and I?

Len: Me too.

Me: The lat chapter is all about you, plus it's super long. ;p

Kaito: Yes! We can finally fuck!


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Time for some Kaito x Len action! Who wants to see these two go at it?!

P.S. Not trying to brag, but the sex scene was so intense that it made one of my gay friends get a boner...I'M SO FUCKING BAD ASS! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own mentioned vocaloids!

Kaito: Yes, finally!

Len: I guess I'll have to give in. *Sniffles* Goodbye my chastity!

Fujoshi: YEA! Fuck him hard!

Haters: That's sickening!

Fans: Don't like don't read bitch!

Me: Just shut up already!

...

CHAPTER 7

It was yet another Saturday night, and Rin was in her room talking on the phone with her mother. Leon was in the Kagamine household as well. The man was preparing dinner for his wonderful niece and nephew, humming strange tunes as he did so. And where was Len? He was at his window, trying to climb out of it. Summer was approaching fast and the young blond was aware that his knight would be working all summer. To make up for the time he would lose, Len was on his way to meet the man. He figured it would be alright since his mom wouldn't be home until next week, and his uncle was pretty laid back. As the teen crawled out of his room he heard the sound of a car door slam shut, shocking him so much that he fell. Next thing he knew his mother was hovering over him as he groaned. Teto hung up her call and gave her son a stern look. Len could tell where this was going and tried to run away, but his mother pulled him by his shirt collar and dragged him inside. The pink woman pushed open their front door and continued to lead her son into the kitchen. She sat him in a chair before calling a shocked Rin and Leon to join them. The moment Rin saw her mother she squealed excitedly. The four sat down by on the counter top and Len could feel his family starring at him.

"So Len" Teto said as she burned holes into her son with her glare, "where were you heading off too?"

Rin screamed. "He was doing what!" The older twin jumped off her side of the counter and pulled her brother into a tight hug. "If you were on your way to meet that blue headed pervert I'll kill him!"

Leon only laughed. "They are still young, might as well let them do what they want."

Rin glared him daggers. "I don't want him taking _my_ Len's virginity!"

Len was pretty angry now. "Well it's too late for that anyway! I have a date _with my boyfriend! _Goodbye!"

Teto watched as her son stormed out the house. "Aww! They started dating already? That's so cute!"

Rin ran after her brother and, more mad because of her mothers comment, screamed as Teto pulled her back. "When did that happen! When I get my hands on that bastard I'll kill him!"

Although Len could still hear his sisters angry yells, he was already down the end of the street and on his way too meet the "blue headed pervert" mentioned. He laughed quietly to himself as he made his way to their rendezvous spot at the park.

...

It was almost midnight but the park was still open, though it was nearly vacant. The blond walked to the front of the entrance gates and stood there, waiting for his boyfriend to come. Just as he decided to lean on one of the cold metal bars, a pair of hands reached from behind him and covered his eyes. The owner of the hands gave the blond a small kiss on the top of his head and moved one hand down to the boys waist. Kaito pulled Len in closer from behind and gave a small laugh.

"Just got off the phone with a pissed off Rin, care to explain?"

Len could feel himself going red as he turned to face the man. "I may have told a small lie." He twiddled his thumb a bit.

Kaito smiled down at his blushing boyfriend and kissed his forehead. "So, do you want to try it out for real now that everyone thinks we already have?"

"W-what?! Try what?!" Len staggered backwards.

"Sex silly. You already told everyone we were dating so it's fine right?" The older man grinned.

The blond grew even more red. "N-no one ever said that we couldn't..."

The two started walking through the park and made their way to a tall tree and some bushes. Kaito just grinned as he spoke. "Excellent, because I want you to become mine _now_ Len."

Len was now tomato red and stuttering. "N-now? H-here? I-in th-the p-p-park?!" His eyes grew wide as Kaito nodded.

"Unless you prefer doing it at my house where Miku will interrupt. Or your house where Rin will try to kill me." Kaito smiled.

"N-no, here's fine." Len looked away. "But it's a bit open..."

Kaito pushed Len down onto the grass behind the bushes and got on top of him. "It's more fun this way." He said as he licked Lens cheek.

The taller boy held both of the blonds hands with one of his own above the boys head. Then he used the other to push Len's shirt up so that his pink nipples were showing. The older licked one of his blonds nipples ever so lightly, as he moved one of his legs so that it was touching the boys groin. Kaito rubbed the blonds "friend" with his knee as he continued to lick him. His licks turned to kisses, small kisses, that trailed up Len's neck and to his mouth. They shared a sweet kiss that tasted like cherry ice cream. Len now knew exactly what Kaito had been doing before they met up. The blue licked the edge of his boyfriends lips, as though begging to enter his mouth. Len spread apart his lip a tiny bit, but that was all the man needed. Kaito slowly pushed his tongue inside Len's wet cavern. He shoved in deeper and deeper, wanting to consume his boyfriend each time their tongues met during the complicated dance. Suddenly, as Kaito pushed forward again to taste his boyfriend even more, his leg went up with him. It rubbed so hard, so suddenly, that it took Len by surprise and he let out a small moan. A moan, that was all Kaito needed for him to go out of control. He pulled off both of their shirts and began kissing his blond furiously, fondling the boys chest in the process.

On Len's side things were just as pleasurable. The boy had placed both of his arms around the mans neck, in fear of him stopping. They had gone too far to stop now. Things were not like last time when they left things unfinished. Today Len was determined to give all of himself, heart and body, to the perverted man on top of him. It didn't matter to him what his sister thought anymore because he loved Kaito, and that was all that mattered. The boy let himself sink deeper and deeper into the mans kiss. Kaito was sending him into some kind of fantasy world. Len was feeling complete bliss from his knights touch alone. How could one person stir him up so much? Kaito's hand slid down to his waist and started to strip him of his pants, as well as unbuttoning his own. The two sat up for a brief moment before the blue pulled his blond on top of himself in a straddling position. Len looked down at Kaito and saw a small amount of blush creeping onto the older males cheeks. The boy leaned his face forward and started kissing his knight once more. By this time both boys heads were spinning and they had become impatient. Kaito reached for Lens growing erection and started to stroke it. At first he went slow, but then the blue started to rub the buys length faster and slightly rougher. The blond, feeling hot, started panting and gasping for air. He moaned louder and louder, letting out a small "uh!" when the man squeezed his dick as he came.

Kaito licked his hand seductively and grinned. "Ready for the real thing now?"

Len pushed the man down. "Not yet, it's not fair if I'm the only one." Len slid his boyfriends pants down and took the whole length in his mouth.

"Oh? I see the prince has a command for his guard."

Len ignored the mans last comment and continued to focus on making Kaito's already hard penis explode in his mouth. He kissed the tip before lightly sucking on his foreskin. Len took more of his knight into his mouth and sucked on it harder, causing said knight to give a small groan. He lightly scraped his teeth on the 8 inch erection and pushed the whole thing inside his mouth. Good thing he didn't have a sensitive gag-reflux, or that would have been the end of their bush sex. They weren't very happy to do it in the bushes but that's what made it so adventurous. Len had now graduated from sucking to using both his hands and his mouth. Not only was the boy rubbing the bottom part of the older males dick, but he was also sucking on it slightly hard and licking all around it (mainly the tip) to add to his boyfriends growing heat. This was the most ecstasy either of them had ever felt. Kaito moaned loudly as he came into Len's mouth. He had so much pent up that it overflowed and his cum dripped down the smaller boys chin.

At this point both of them were ready to get into it and Kaito started to prepare Len. Kaito pulled Len's ass up to his face, and stretched both sides out so that he could see the boys opening. Then he licked the inside of it using saliva as a substitute for lubrication. He slid his tongue in and out a few times before finally deciding that Len's ass was wet enough and pulling out. He licked his fingers and slid one into the boys opening, moving it around in a circular motion. Then he pulled it out and added another one, using the same motion to stretch his hole out. He played with the boys ass for a bit and then he added a third and stretched out the boys entrance and pulled himself up off the cold ground. Kaito positioned himself over Len, who was laying on his back with his legs spread out wide. He slowly pushed himself into the hot blond, who gasped when he had fully taken in the man.

"Negh! K-Kaito!" Len whimpered as the older began to trust in and out slowly. "Ah! NO!" Kaito pushed himself all the way in suddenly and Len screamed with pleasure. "Oh yes! Ah!" The blond began moving his hips, grinding into Kaito as he trust into him. "More! Faster!"

The blue panted over his lover. "Your...having..fun.. aren't you? Huh!"

"Hell yes! Fuck me harder!" Len's back arched as he screamed. Kaito kissed him so that they wouldn't be noticed by anyone else out on a late night stroll. "Ugh! Ah! Oh yes! Kaito!"

The blue moved faster and started to pound into his prince, sending a surge of pleasure through the blond. Len squeezed him tightly, making it a bit hard to move. "Shit Len, your so hot inside." He looked down at Len's face, who was wearing a very lewd expression. "Huh! Ah!"

Lens legs were wrapped tightly around Kaito's waist, his arms around the mans neck. Damn this felt good. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. It was a thousand times better then when they had gotten each other off. Why had they not done this sooner? His moans trailed out slowly, getting louder the harder Kaito was with him. His girlish figure and lusty body only made Kaito pound deeper into him every time the man looked at him. And seeing as Kaito's boner was never ending, the two were going at it like rabbits. No matter how many times he released his cum, the man was still hard. But that was good for Len since he was drowning in ecstasy. Len's arms slid down and his hands found their way to Kaito's upper back. His nails dug into the blue knights skin as the man thrust deeper inside of him, the boys moans pouring out like water overflowing from a tub. Both males could hear the squelching sound their bodies made each time they came into contact. Kaito pulled Len in for another kiss, and their tongues danced in the moonlight yet again. Their lips pressed together, bodies held close and connected as one, the two couldn't be more content.

Kaito let out one last moan, as did Len, when he came for the last time about 3 hours later. When he finally pulled out, Len winced slightly in pain. Then the man quietly dressed them both. He sat leaning against a tree, and pulled Len onto his lap. Len snuggled his face just below the mans collar bone. His feet were curled up on the knights lap, and he had one hand clinging to the blues chest and the other on his back. Kaito placed one hand on the boys head and the other on his back, and began patting the boy.

His low, husky voice found it's way to Len as he whispered into the boys ear. "Len?"

"Yea?" The prince said as he shifted a little closer, as though he never wanted to be parted, even just a little, for the rest of eternity.

"I love you. You know that I love you, and will love only you forever right?" The man lifted his princes chin and stared intensely into the boys eyes.

Len just smiled up at his silly knight, and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course, and I'll love only you, forever."

The two laughed for a while and then decided to head over to the Shion residence so that they could clean up the mess they made. Especially the one _inside_ of Len. Kaito knew that he would have to face Rin later and whatever punishment she came up with for deflowering Len, but it was so worth it.

...

It was now 5:00 a.m. and Teto was lecturing Rin for her outburst. Len had not returned home after his furious exit, and Leon had to leave to catch his flight back to America, or else he'd have stayed to look for the boy. Teto probably told him about her early return home so he could book an earlier flight back. Rin was in tears because she felt bad about what she had done. She was even planning to skip school until her brother came home. Not that it mattered much since they would be on summer vacation in a few days. That was probably the reason he had been trying to meet with Kaito in the first place. The girl did recall him saying that he'd be working a job all summer so he would be very busy. But when did the two start going out? Was it right after they met? Was it recently? Rin did not know but she didn't care anymore. All she wanted was for her brother to return home safely. Just like an answer to a prayer, the Kagamine doorbell rang. Teto rushed to the door and opened it. And who else could it be standing there but Kaito, with a sleeping Len wearing one of his over sized sweaters in his arms. Teto immediately invited the blue to their living room, where he laid Len on the couch and sat next to him. Len's head was on the mans lap and he was clutching the knights hand. Teto sat across from them in a chair that she dragged over from the kitchen, Rin stood beside her.

"Thank you for bringing him home. You truly are fit to care for my son." Teto said as she looked the the boys hands entwined. "But where did you find him?"

A nervous laugh escaped the mans lips. "Um. Well you see, he was on his way too meet me when I got an angry call from Rin. So when I met up with him we kinda hung out and by the time I realized how late it was he had already fallen asleep. I accept full responsibility."

"Why'd you have to change his clothes?" Rin glared at him, but Kaito saw the tears she was trying to hold back. She must have been worried.

"Well, some stuff happened while we were at the park so..."

Teto got up and started to leave. "Well Kaito, you two have my permission, and I'm glad that you brought him back ready to take the blame. But it's not me you have to convince, it's Rin. Talk things out you two. Good night."

Rin sat on her mothers chair. "I guess since you coming back with Len knowing that I'd try to hurt you is pretty cool...oniichan." The girl smiled at him.

"You really mean it! You wont kill me?!"

Rin sighed, when would this idiot ever learn? "Of course not. I mean, if I ever see your hickeys on him again I will."

Kaito looked down at Len and saw a few of the marks he left on the nape of the boys neck. "Sorry."

...

Note: Well wasn't that fun kids?!...now I have to change the rating from teen to mature cuz there was sex. :,(

Kaito: Yes! Thank you! I go to put my xxx in Len's xxx and do xxx and ########### (This statement is censored for young children.)

Len: That actually felt pretty good...*blush*

Me: Where did the innocence go!

Kaito&Len: You took it away from us.

Me: Your so cruel!


	8. Chapter 8

Note:...This may not live up to the glory of my previous chapter but enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloids!

Kaito: Can there be more sex?

Len:...I actually agree!

Me: Sickos!

...

CHAPTER 8

Both the Kagamine and Shion children skipped school that Monday, not that it was a big deal since summer vacation started on Friday, but when they woke up Tuesday morning they dreaded the thought of having to go. The girls decided to walk to school alone and left the two gay lovers. So Kaito escorted his prince to his destination and stayed in the courtyard with him till the boy had to go in. Kaito did attract a lot of attention though. All of the girls kept walking over to try and impress him, hoping that if they did that he would go out with them. Len did his best not to shout at them to go away, and Kaito did his best to ignore the fawning girls. Mikuo soon saw the blue and walked over to start up a conversation.

"How's my Lenny doing?!" The aqua haired boy asked as he put an arm around Len. "We should hang out this summer!"

Though both the blue and aqua were now friends, Kaito refused to let Mikuo put his arm around _his_ Len. "If he has time then maybe." Kaito spoke for Len as he removed the aqua boys arm from around him. "But he'll be with me so don't get your hopes up."

Len grinned up at his jealous knight and grabbed his hand. "Kaito will be working all summer but I'm planning to stalk him at the cafe."

Mikuo laughed. "Hope Lenny doesn't get you fired!"

"As if I would." Len responded coolly. "Just got to make sure that the girls at the shop don't tempt him."

"Don't you mean boys..." Kaito said jokingly.

Len gave the man a twisted smile. "Nope, cuz I'll scare all of them off."

"Man, curse the day I act unfaithful."

Mikuo was slightly confused but never the less, he laughed. "You sound like your dating."

"That's cuz we are." Len said in a small voice.

Mikuo still heard and he gave them both a large grin. "So it finally happened, eh? Well, I'll be rooting for ya Lenny!" The aqua turned and left.

"Well" Len said, "Now that my best friend knows I feel better."

The two talked alone for a while and the bell soon rang. Kaito kissed Len quickly on his cheek and waved goodbye. Since the man didn't have any lectures later in the day, he said that he would be there to pick up Len after school. This made the blond so happy that he wore a smile as he sat down in his desk. The moment he made contact with his seat all the girls were asking him questions about the "mysterious guy" he had been seen with by the entrance gate.

"What's name?" One girl questioned.

"Is he single?" Another asked him. "Can you set me up with him?"

"How old is he?" Yet another interrogated.

"Are you two friends?"

The girls refused to leave him alone so Mikuo came over and spoke to them. "His name is Kaito, and if they weren't friend then why would he walk him to school? He's 20 years old so even if he were single he wouldn't date you because your too young. Any other meaningless questions you want to ask Len that he doesn't want to answer?"

"And how would you know?" One of them asked.

"Because Kaito also happens to be my friend you little bitch."

The girls left Len's side and walked back to their seats mumbling about how rude Mikuo was.

"Thanks dude." Len smiled at Mikuo.

"Of course." The older boy smiled back."Anything to help out my best pal. Though I'm still shocked that you turned homo, I was expecting it to happen cuz Kaito kept texting me every time you seemed mad at him."

Len blushed a bit. "That guy can be a bit silly some times." The boy smiled to himself and looked out the window to the left of his desk. "Only three more days of school before I have a whole summer to spend with him."

Mikuo could tell that his best friend was happy with his knight, and couldn't be more happy for them. "Just don't go scaring all his customers off, ok?"

Len laughed. "Only the insects."

...

Kaito stood at the gate of Lens school with Gakupo, waiting for the bell to ring in five minutes. The purple had insisted on tagging along, much to the blue's displeasure. When the bell rang and students came pouring out of the building, both adults had a bad feeling about things. A massive group of girls soon surrounded them and they struggled to search for Len. Mikuo, who happened to be passing by, saw them and came to their rescue.

"Kaito! Gakupo!" He exclaimed. "Wonderful to see you both again."

The girls all turned to Mikuo and one of them squealed. "You know them?!"

"Of course I do." He said as he motioned to crowd to follow him. "How about we all walk together and I tell you about them?"

"Thanks Mikuo." Kaito said as the crowd dwindled.

"No problem, we are friends after all." The aqua winked at the two men and took the pile of girls away.

Soon enough Len came out and jumped into Kaito's arms when he saw him. The three men walked around for a bit before Kaito and Len parted ways with Gakupo. The two had decided to go see a movie, and the purple didn't want to interfere so he went to the park. In the park, he ran into Mikuo. The aqua was sighing on a bench, sipping his coke quietly. So being who he was, Gakupo walked over to him from behind and ruffled the boys hair.

"Why so sad? Miss your Lenny?"

The boy laughed. "One could saw that. Is it a habit of yours to stalk boys four years younger than you?"

Gakupo grinned. "One could saw that."

"Well played. Why don't you sit down?"

The purple man sat next to the aqua. "I've always been fine having a gay best friend, but I never thought that the day would come when he wouldn't need me." He looked down at the grass. "Then again, I also thought that he'd infect me with his gayness."

Mikuo snorted. "I can't say that I didn't see this coming, but I can say that I'm pretty shocked it did. My best friend is dating another guy, it sucks."

"Tell me about it." Gakupo smiled.

"Think we'll turn homo too?"

"Who knows, but we might. That's usually how things end up with friends of homo's."

"We should hang out more often." Mikuo gave the man a small grin. "Maybe we can jump the two while their on a date."

The purple laughed. "You have my number so you can call anytime you feel lonely."

"I'll be sure to call everyday then." Mikuo winked at the man as he stood up. "How about you and I go out and grab something to cook?"

"You can cook?" Gakupo asked stunned.

"Of course, I can't let myself starve when my parents work over seas."

"Well, if it's any good I might just have you make all my meals." The man got up as well.

"Sounds like a plan." Mikuo grabbed Gakupo's hand and dragged him out of the park to buy some stuff.

For a moment, the purple thought he saw a bit of blush on the kids cheeks. But then he dismissed the thought as the purples heart seemed to be racing. But they were both men. How could he even think for a moment that the boy was cute? Plus they were both straight. _This homo thing might really be contagious_, he thought.

...

Ann was sitting in a cafe with Luka, talking about anything they could think of. The two had been getting to know one another better ever since the incident two months prior. Of course they met alone because Miku would just stop Ann from saying anything that involved her past. It was for a good reason, but it bothered Luka. The pink was somehow feeling guilty for not asking Miku these type of questions herself, but she knew that the aqua wouldn't answer them herself. So instead, she asked the person who knew her best, Ann. And so the two talked for a long time when they saw something strange. Kaito and Len were sitting in the same shop. The two were very close and the blond seemed to be blushing. His eyes met Lukas and she gave him a quick wink. It may not have been much, but it seemed to reassure the boy of something, though she didn't know what, and he nodded.

...

Note: I smell romance brewing!...Yes, I know it was short, I'm so ashamed. I don't know why but I really want to see what happens between Gakupo and Mikuo. Anyone else? Lets find out more in the next chapter! :p

Me: Time for some Gakupo x Mikuo action!

Gakupo:...Why do we have to turn gay too?

Mikuo: It might be fun. *shrugs shoulders*

Kaito: Now we can all be gay together!

Len: Yea! This is going to be fun!

Me: What is this world coming too?

Fans: Don't ask us, you wrote it.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Lets see Gakupo tun gay, shall we?! XD

Gakupo: Your a monster you know that?!

Me: Does it look like I care about what you call me?

Mikuo: Am I the one being fucked?!

Gakupo: Hell yes! I'm not lending you my ass!

Mikuo: No!

Me: Suck it up!

...

Chapter 9

Len and Kaito were sitting in the blue's living room, lips locked. Not long after they came clean with their families about their relationship the man moved out of his parents place and got his own. Of course Gakupo was the only reason the blue was able to move out in the first place.

...

_"No! Son, if you move out then you'll be committing crimes everyday!" A very mad Akaito screamed._

_Haku spoke calmly to Len. "It's not as though we don't approve, we just don't want him doing anything that's against the law."_

_Len gave a small laugh. "It might be a little too late for that."_

_Both parents looked at their son. "What?!"_

_The blue knight sighed, his prince had just increased their problems. "Gakupo will room with me, so can I move out?!"_

_The Shion's looked at each other and then nodded. "Fine! But only if Gakupo rooms with you."_

...

And so, with the down side of dragging his best friend into the problem, Kaito was able to move out. Now he had a place where he and Len could be alone. Or at least they could until the purple came back from work. Not only was he early today, but he was with Mikuo. The two had been hanging out a lot lately. They seemed to be getting along very well. And today they were definitely getting along way too well. The two came into the house hugging, holding hands with their fingers entwined. Both the blond and blue broke apart and turned on the lights when they saw their best friends enter.

"We weren't kissing!" Len yelled as he blushed so much that Mikuo thought he was getting a fever.

"Don't lie Lenny." Mikuo sat down on the couch.

"Sorry."

Kaito grabbed Len's hand and pulled him out the front door. "See ya!"

"Where are you going?" Gakupo questioned.

"A place where we can be _alone_."

"Really, your just going to go find somewhere to fuck right?" Gakupo said bluntly.

"Yup." Kaito shut the door.

Mikuo smiled up at the purple. "Alone at last."

"Want me to show you a good time?" Gakupo joked.

Both males laughed. Ever since their best friends ditched them to start dating they had been spending a lot of time with one another. They went to the movies, played video games, and even had their meals together. They had so much fun when they were together that they forgot all about being lonesome. And so, with their best friends influencing some of their many gay jokes, it was no wonder that Gakupo started to fall for the aqua boy. Mikuo was funny, smart, and had great looks. Plus the kid was cute! Gakupo found himself hoping that for once, when the teen spoke, that he wouldn't be joking but that he would actually mean what he said. The two friends were now sitting on the couch together, flipping channels to find a good movie, when Mikuo suddenly got on top of the purple.

"I wonder if it really is contagious."

Gakupo blushed. "W-what is?"

"Being gay."

"Oh. Can you get off of me?"

"Nope!" Mikuo brought his face even closer to the older mans. "Because for some reason, I really want to kiss you."

"Go for it." Gakupo grinned, it was only another joke.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Mikuo leaned in and kissed the man, tongue and all!

"Ngh!" Gakupo was shocked and his body froze.

The younger male got off of the man and smirked as he sat next to him. "Want me to do it again?"

Gakupo blushed furiously. "N-no!"

After the two of them finished their movie, the purple took his aqua out for dinner. The two of them went to a small family restaurant. As they ate their meal quietly, Gakupo found himself staring at the teens lips. All he could think about was how soft the kiss had felt. Gakupo thought that Mikuo was joking about kissing him, who knew that the kid would actually do it. Not only that, but who knew that it would feel so good. The boys lips had sent a warm feeling all throughout his body. Was the aqua right when he said being homo was contagious? No, they always joked around this way. It had to have been another one of their jokes. It _had_ to be.

Mikuo noticed that his companion had stopped eating. "What's up?"

Gakupo blushed. "N-nothing! Just thinking."

"About?"

"You."

Mikuo laughed. "Haha! Good one dude!"

_But it wasn't a joke_, he thought.

...

When the aqua and purple returned to the apartment it was already ten and still empty. But it did look like Kaito had been there because on the table sat a note.

_ Dear Gakupo,_

_Sorry for earlier, I'll be with Len for the rest of the night so have fun. :P_

_ -Your best pal, Kaito_

Gakupo smiled. As usual, Kaito knew what was going on in his head before he did. The note was proof of this. Kaito had realized that Gakupo liked Mikuo, and was giving him permission to use their place like a love hotel. Only issue was that he didn't know if Mikuo liked him back. Sure the two of them fooled around and had a good time together, but was he really boyfriend material to the aqua? Gakupo shook his head. What was he thinking about? The both of them were straight! Though he listened to the voice of reason in his head, the purple chose to ignore what he was being told. Truth be told, the purple had thought Mikuo was cute the first time they had met. And lately the teen seemed to make his heart skip a beat. It was like they were supposed to meet each other from the start.

Mikuo walked up behind the taller man. "What's the note say?"

Gakupo jumped and turned to the other. "They wont be back till tomorrow!" He quickly hid the note.

Mikuo smiled as though he were plotting something. "I'm tired! Let's sleep."

"We should shower first. We got all sweaty from running around today."

The aqua rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say boss, but you go in first."

After Gakupo had left the bathroom to change in his room Mikuo went to bathe. The aqua was amused by how foolish his purple friend could be. Both adults were in such a rush when they were looking for a place to stay that they had forgotten to find somewhere with a guest room. They ended up renting a two bedroom apartment, one for Kaito and one for Gakupo, with a small kitchen/dining room, a living room, and a bathroom. He knew exactly what the two lovers had done in Kaito's room, and was _not_ staying in there for the night. Of course he knew that Gakupo had no idea about what was coming. Mikuo was an independent person and never let others see through him. But for some reason it seemed as though the older man could always tell what he was thinking. Mikuo loved to joke around with him because in truth, he had a hidden desire for the man. So he acted like it was all a game and pretended to be indifferent but what he really wanted to do wasn't so simple. He didn't want the man to joke around with him, he wanted those words to be true and not meant for laughs. Mikuo wanted to have sex with Gakupo like there was no tomorrow. All he ever thought about was being with him. And he sure as hell wouldn't let such a perfect opportunity like tonight go to waste.

The teen sunk into the the water as he blushed. He had done a shit ton of research about gay sex, and thought it would be easy. He figured that Gakupo would be the seme because he was older and cooler than himself. Plus Mikuo thought that he was way too cute to pass for a seme himself, and so he settled for uke. The sixteen year old wanted to make sure that his love interest didn't see him as a child after they did it. Wanting to get a head start, Mikuo decided to prepare himself before he got out.

He slowly slid his middle finger up his ass, letting out a small squeak. After moving it around a bit, he pulled his middle finger out and spread his legs apart. Them he used both his middle and index fingers on his hole. He scissored around inside himself until he started to moan. All he could think about as he added a third finger to the mix, was Gakupo. He wanted the man to be inside of him. Surprisingly enough, Mikuo had gotten a boner from the mere thought of the purple being inside of him. He blushed an even deeper shade of red as he pushed in deeper. He let out a cry and heard a knocking a the door.

"Mikuo? You ok in there?" It was Gakupo who called him with such concern.

"Negh! Yea, I'll be out in just a minute!" The boy was even harder after hearing the mans voice. He started to touch himself.

"You don't sound too well. Are you sure?"

The boy shuddered as he felt his heated member release his semen into the water. He panted as he got out of the bath. He quickly threw on his boxers and dried his hair with the towel. The aqua was about to put on his shirt when he realized what he had just done. He masturbated to Gakupo! Using his ass! And to make things worse, he came when he heard the mans voice! Mikuo fell to the floor, his face completely red. He was the worst. After regaining his senses, the teen put on his rather long t-shirt and walked to Gakupo's room.

He knocked on the man's door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Gakupo opened the door for him and blushed. The first thing he saw was a very cute Mikuo who had just gotten out of the shower. He was wearing a long purple shirt, close to the color of the mans hair, and was pulling it down with his hands to cover his black boxers. Not to mention the tinge of pink that played on the younger males cheeks. "W-what..."

"C-can I come in now?" The boy said as he removed a few strands of his damp hair from his face.

Gakupo just nodded. He turned around and gulped. He had a feeling that it would be hard controlling himself tonight.

"Are you still a virgin?" Mikuo asked from behind as he shut the door quietly.

Gakupo sat on his bed. "No. There was a girl I was with in high school."

"So your not together anymore?" The aqua crept closer to the place where his purple sat.

"She dumped me because she liked Kaito. Then-"

"She found out he was gay and came crawling back to you?"

"I refused, but I haven't been with anyone since." Gakupo avoided the boys eyes.

Mikuo was finally in front of the man he loved and brought their faces closer together. "Wanna teach a virgin your tricks?"

Gakupo blushed a deep red and inched back. "St-stop joking around!"

"Who said it was a joke?" The teen leaned in and kissed the man.

It was a soft kiss that sent butterfly's into both of their stomachs. The teen slowly pushed Gakupo down onto the bed, and climbed on top of him. Their kiss deepened as Mikuo shoved his tongue inside of the mans mouth. The older pulled away.

"Are you sure your a virgin?" Gakupo asked.

"Of course, that's why my skills lie elsewhere."

The two started to make out again. Mikuo wanted to go deeper and deeper into the kiss. He was turned on already and wasn't too sure about how Gakupo was feeling about all of this. So he moved his hands down to the older males crotch. Both males blushed. Gakupo was feeling it alright, and so was his huge, throbbing member. Mikuo pulled down the twenty year old mans pants and grabbed hold on his erection. Before Gakupo could protest, the aqua started to preform fellatio. Gakupo could feel the teens tongue licking him as he took the whole length into his mouth.

"N-no! Mikuo, st-stop fooling around!" Tears welled in the purples eyes from the pleasure.

Mikuo spoke with the mans penis still in his mouth. "Hoo thed zi thas fooing azoun?"

"Don't talk with it still in there!" Gakupo felt his cock get even harder.

Mikuo took the hard out of his mouth. "Sorry." Mikuo looked him in the eyes. "I said, 'who said I was fooling around?'"

Gakupo looked away. "I don't like this way of joking."

Mikuo had had enough. He cupped the mans face with his hands and kissed him lightly on the lips. The aqua smiled and pressed his forehead against his own. "I love you. I'm _in_ love with you, Gakupo."

"W-what?" The man stuttered.

"How 'bout you?"

"I-I... I love you too."

Mikuo smiled. "That's all I wanted to hear."

"But we're both men, straight men!"

"So? Does that mean I can't love you?"

"No! But you'll meet a girl and-"

"If that ever happens I'll still stay with you."

"But!"

"Stop protesting!" Mikuo searched Gakupo's face. "You love me right? So we'll be fine."

"So it's ok if I take the lead?"

Mikuo laughed, the man was like his own puppy. "Yea, cuz I"m the virgin, remember?"

The two of them laughed and shared smooth kisses all night. They did have sex, mind blowing sex, but it was also sweet. Gakupo didn't overdo it because he wanted Mikuo to feel good for his first time. He was gentle with the minor, never thrusting into the aqua too hard or too fast. They both passed out after three rounds, and woke up in each others arms.

"We're lovers now, right?" Mikuo said softly.

Gakupo pulled him closer and they snuggled. "Do you not want to be my boyfriend?"

"I do!" The teen shot up in bed. "But what do we tell Kaito and Lenny?"

"We're your best friends, We'll understand."

Gakupo's eyes found their way to the doorway. Len was blushing behind his knight. "I told him not to open it."

"Congrats pal! Now we really do have _everything_ in common!" Kaito laughed as he dragged Len, who was apologizing, away.

The aqua looked down at his handsome pet. "Well, they were the gay ones in the first place."

"True." The purple puppy kissed his owner. "I love you."

"Me to." Mikuo said. And they both laughed as they lay there together.

...

Note: So what did you think? Cute? Crappy? Love it? How the fuck should I know?! Tell me! _

Gakupo: Why am I a Puppy?!

Mikuo: Because I'm your owner and your my pet.

Gakupo: But Mikuo is way cuter! Why do I get such a cute personality?!

Me: Because I wanted to have at least one cute seme.

Gakupo: Why not Kaito then?!

Me: Because I made him too cool to turn him back!


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Hahaha! It's the end of the line folks!...But seriously, this is it so please enjoy the last chapter of OLS! Also, I might include some Japanese customs in this last chapter that I haven't already used. I have _actually_ been to Japan and speak Japanese so I hope no one thinks that I just made up random bullshit.

Kaito: Aw! Does it really have to end so soon?

Len: Come on, one more. Please?

Me: No.

...

Chapter 10

"Ah!" Len screamed as Kaito pounded into him. "No! Rin's coming home soon!"

"So?" The knight kissed his prince to shut the boy up. "We can finish before she gets back from your aunts."

"But-Ah!" Len was having a hard time speaking to the man. "We did it all night yesterday when we left Gakupo and Mikuo alone!"

"And then we found them in bed together this morning. I wanted to do it again." He thrust in harder.

Len moaned. "But it's almost noon!"

"Time has nothing to do with it." The blue nipped his prince's ear lightly.

"Ngh!" The boy was having a hard time controlling his sex fiend. "Stop!"

It was too late though. Kaito had already spilled his load inside of Len, who came quite a lot. "I'll stop now."

"You finished already anyway!" An angry Len pushed his lover off, and quickly put on his clothes. "Rin should be back in three."

"Two." Kaito grabbed his shirt.

"Len! Tadaima!" Rin called from the entrance.

"Okaeri!" Kaito responded from the boys room.

Len jumped on top of the knight and covered his mouth. "Do you want to die?"

Rin stormed into her brothers room. "Get out of his room!" She pulled her brother close to her and refused to let go of his hand.

"See you at six cutie." Kaito smirked as he stole a kiss from his blond and ran out of the Kagamine home.

"Did he do anything to you?" Rin was frantically searching her twin for any signs of harm.

Len shook his head. "Oneechan! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"But your still my Len!" She released her brother.

Len started to walk to the bathroom, he needed to shower. "But I'm only two minutes younger than you." He shut the door and took off is shirt.

Rin came bursting in. "I'll always protect you from people like-" She blinked her eyes. The other twin's chest was covered in hickeys.

"What?" It seemed as though Len hadn't noticed the marks himself. He looked into the mirror. "Kaito that ass!"

Both of them were blushing. "Don't tell me..." Rin could feel her cheeks growing hotter by the second.

"It's not as bad as it seems!" Len panicked as he saw his sisters fists shaking.

"Did he rape you Len?!"

"How it that rape?!" The boy covered the marks with his hands. "We're dating so of course we would do_ that_!"

"So you let him?!" Rin hugged him again. "You do realize that it's a crime right?!"

"Not if I was the one who told him he could do it in the first place!"

"You asked him too?!" Rin was shocked with her brother. "He could be arrested if anyone found out!"

"Well the Shions know!" Len hugged his sister.

"I meant anyone who doesn't approve of you two dating!"

"Like you?" The prince was shaking. "Why can't you accept us?!"

"I do approve Len! If I didn't then I wouldn't be worried about you two! That's why I don't want you two to be alone!"

"But you hate Kaito."

"No! If it weren't Kaito do you really think that I would just hand you over, knowing what could happen?"

Len paused, she had a point. "No, you would try to split us up."

Rin giggled. "Or I might be the one committing a crime." The two laughed because it was true. "Forgive me?"

"Always." Len looked up at his sister. "But only if you bathe with me."

"Deal."

After Len properly cleaned himself, he sat in the bathtub and waited for his sister to clean herself off. Then the two sat in the tub together and talked about their day. Len told her about how Mikuo and Gakupo had gotten together, which surprised her a little. Then Rin told him about going to their great aunt Lenka's house and taking care of her. Their aunt had been sick with the flu and Rin had been there for a week helping her get over it. It had been a long time since the two of them had talked like this. They were always too busy to do anything together. No wonder Rin was so stubborn about spending time with Len. Even if she did have a brother complex, the blond could never ignore her. After they got out of the bath, they took a short nap in Rin's room.

...

It was five o'clock, and Kaito was cooking dinner in his and Gakupo's apartment when he heard a small knock at the front door. Gakupo, who was helping, left his side of the counter and opened it. Both Mikuo and Len were standing in the doorway. The puppy let in his master and the royal guest, who both started to help set the table. The two teens were a bit early seeing as the agreed time the four had set was six. But no matter, the two adults were almost done making dinner anyway. They had prepared rice, kaki ryori, miso soup, fried pork dumplings, and tamagoyaki. The two had never really made dinner for anyone other than themselves so of course they had prepared a very strange meal. But seeing as it would taste just fine they put their thoughts behind themselves. Once they had finished cooking, they placed the food on the table and everyone sat down.

They all clasped their hands together. "Itadakimasu!"

Soon they started to serve themselves. Mikuo was sitting next to his pet, who was across from Len. Kaito, like always, was by his rulers side. The two couples talked as their ate their meal. When they were finished they brought their hands together once more and said "Gochisousama!" They then moved to the living room and Mikuo put in a movie that he and Len had rented on their way over. Both adults sat on the couch with their lovers on their laps. Len hit play and the film started.

So far the night had been great. But Len really wanted to be alone with the blue. The movie was halfway over and he knew that none of them had really been paring attention. Len wrapped his arms around his knight's neck and snuggled his head against it. Kaito, seeing his blond acting in such a cute manner, put his arms around the minor and kissed his forehead. Mikuo had his arms around his pets waist, and his head on the mans chest. Soon enough, both uke's had fallen asleep in their boyfriends arms. The two men finished the movie and carried the boys to their separate rooms. Kaito placed Len down and covered him after crawling into the bed himself. Gakupo had done the same thing to Mikuo. Both couples were curled together, wrapped in their lovers arms, under the moonlight.

...

Luka was curled up in bed next to where Miku sat. She had been told by her brother to inform Teto Kagamine that her son would be staying with her brother for the night, and had just finished making the call. She wondered if Gakupo had told the Hatsune family about him and Mikuo yet. Well, that was none of her concern anyway but she still felt the need to talk to him about it. It would be bad if the boys parents found out on their own and split them apart, so the girl made herself a mental note to warn him about it next time they met.

A small head rest on the girls shoulder. "Did I wake you?"

Luka hugged her queen from behind. "Yes."

"Sorry." Miku motioned to lay back down with her princess. "Go back to bed."

"Ok." The two of them rest their heads and fell asleep.

It was very sunny when both girls woke. Luka could hear her mother in the kitchen downstairs making breakfast, and dragged the aqua out of bed. The two made their way downstairs and to the table. Lukas mother seemed to have already set it and she sat down as well.

"Morning girls."

"Morning okasan." Luka said as she sat down.

Miku nodded. "Morning Ms. Megurine."

"Sleep well?" Luka asked her mother.

"Well enough." The older woman responded as she turned to Miku. "I'll be out of town for a while so I was wondering if you would like to stay here with Luka."

Miku choked on her water. "W-what?!"

"Well" The woman continued, "I would hate to leave her alone so I figured 'Why not leave her with her girlfriend.'"

"I love the idea!" Luka smiled. "But would your parents let you?"

"I don't know. Kaito just moved out so this might be a bit much."

Ms. Megurine smiled at the two girls. "I've already talked to them about the arrangement. You can stay here for the duration of the month."

The two girls looked over at each other and grinned. They were going to have a blast together for the next two and a half weeks. Luka didn't care that her mother was looking at her, she just leaned over and kissed Miku on the lips.

Miku blushed and Ms. Megurine smiled. "Think of it as practice for when I let you take her as your bride." Lukas mother winked at the aqua and got up from the table.

...

"Ok, I got it." Gakupo ended the call. Miku had just warned him about the risks of dating Mikuo. She was right about the face that they should tell the boys parents because it was a fact that could tear the new couple apart. The man decided to talk to his lover about it, and walked into the kitchen.

"We need to talk Mikuo." He said as he took a seat at the table.

The teen sat across the purple. "Your not dumping me already are you?"

"No." Gakupo looked at the boy. "I think we should tell both of our parents that we're dating."

"I don't thinks it's a good idea." Mikuo looked nervous.

"Look, if your unsure about telling your folks that's fine for now, but I still think we should tell mine."

"Ok. So when do you want to tell them?"

Gakupo hesitated for a moment. "Well, today my mom wanted me to come over for dinner so we can do it then."

Mikuo leaned over the table and kissed his pet. "Ok, I'll just run home and grab a few things."

Gakupo smiled to himself as his master ran out the door. This was not going to be easy.

Meanwhile, Len was laying on top of Kaito hoping that the man would sleep in. He just wanted to stay like this all day, though he knew his wish would never be granted. The blond looked at his lovers sleeping face, enchanted by Kaito's calm features. He was even more handsome while asleep. Len shook his head, trying to get rid of these embarrassing thoughts. The prince slowly traced around the knights chest with his finger. The blue stirred and the first thing he saw when his eyes opened was Len's smiling face a little too close to his own.

"Morning sunshine." Kaito said as he squinted his eyes, blinded by the brightness of his partners hair.

"Morning!" Len inched forward and pecked his knight.

Kaito pulled Len closer to himself. "Gakupo here?"

"Yea, he's getting ready to go out with Mikuo."

Kaito smiled. "Then maybe I should get you ready as well."

"For what?" Len looked puzzled.

"This." Kaito flipped on top of the younger boy and kissed him. Then he got up and headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast, leaving his prince in shock.

After regaining his sanity from the pile of confusion, Len followed his knight into to kitchen and was about to sit down and pour himself a glass of orange juice when a certain blue pulled him onto his lap. Kaito stared at the boy intensely. The blond looked into his boyfriend's eyes and felt as though they were sucking him in. Slowly, Len leaned in and gave a soft kiss to his lover. Though it was a small kiss it was electric. Neither one of them were ever going to get used to the sensation they had when their lips met. Len leaned in closer and began to straddle the adult. Their kiss deepened and Kaito's arms found their way around the blonds waist.

Kaito chuckled as he pulled their lips an inch apart. "It's like we're newlyweds."

Len blushed. "B-baka!"

"How about this baka takes you out on a date?" A grin sat on Kaito's face.

Len jumped off of the blue and dashed back to the bedroom. "Be ready in ten!"

...

It was one in the afternoon when Haku and Akaito Shion heard their doorbell ring. The mother went to open the door for her unexpected guest. When she opened the door two girls jumped on top of her. It was Miku and Luka. Akaito looked at the two girls who, upon seeing the man, jumped on him as well. The two were rambling on about something and it seemed that they had just gotten back from a jewelry store. The two girls held hands tightly and Luka was blushing.

"I want to marry." Miku held up her lovers hand, which had seemed to sparkle.

Haku saw the ring. "Y-you don't mean now?! You have Luka!"

"I meant that I wanted to be with Luka!" Miku looked at her parents. "In three and a half years I will be twenty and I want to live with Luka."

Akaito looked uneasy. "What has her mother said about this arrangement?"

"It was okasan who brought up the idea first." Luka said as she turned a darker shade of red.

Both parents sighed. "We will support you."

Miku smiled and looked at Luka.

"But you have to finish school." Haku gave her daughter a stern look.

"Hai!" Miku grabbed Luka and dragged her to her room. They still had to pack for Miku's stay at the Megurine's apartment.

...

Kaito was holding onto Len's hand with a firm grip as they walked down the street. The two were wearing collared shirts and their best pair of jeans. Though he could tell his lover was embarrassed he still refused to let go. It wasn't like the blond would run away if he did. The teen looked up at the man and grinned, for some reason Len thought his knight was being too cute. The way he held onto the younger boys hand made Len feel as though he would never let him go. And the prince hoped he never did, for what would he do with out his royal protector? The knight felt the boys passionate stares and looked at the blond with a smile. He quickly scanned his surroundings before leaning in and kissing the teen. He looked away and blushed. It was then that Len giggled and hugged the blue.

As they continued down the street, hand in hand, Kaito couldn't help but feel satisfied with his cute prince. The teen had attached himself to the mans arm as though his life depended on it. They would soon be at their destination and though Len had no clue where the blue was taking him, but the blond prince could feel his anticipation rising. Kaito stopped in front of a semi-fancy looking restaurant ans pulled Len inside. The man walked up to the front desk and spoke.

"I have a reservation for two under Shion."

The man at the desk looked at his computer screen and then back at Kaito. "Right this way sir." He then showed them to their table and sat them down. After handing the two a menu he walked away.

"Isn't this a bit much?" Len said as he looked over the dishes listed.

"Not really." Kaito responded. "I just thought we should try eating someplace new."

Len laughed at the adult. "Well, just remember next time that I don't mind where we go so long as I'm with you."

The two talked and ate for the following two hours. They didn't have the time of their life, but it wasn't too bad either. That night they would, of course, be spending their time locked up in Kaito's room, with some unknown movie playing as they kissed. When it was time to pay, Kaito told Len to wait outside while he handed the payment to the man at the front desk. When Kaito exited the building the two walked back to his apartment hand in hand, never letting go despite the looks they received. Then they locked themselves up for what would remain of their evening.

...

It was exactly six p.m. when Mrs. Kamui heard her door bell ring. She had just finished setting the table and called for her husband to get the door. Mr. Kamui was shocked when he saw his son accompanied by another boy that looked to be no less than sixteen. He welcomed both inside just the same and called for his wife who, after seeing the extra guest, rushed back into the kitchen and set another place for the boy to sit before placing the food on the table.

"And who is your friend?" Mr. Kamui said as he hugged his son.

"This is Mikuo." Gakupo said as his father let him go.

"Nice to meet you." Mikuo was not one to be shy, but he found himself hiding behind his boyfriend as he grew more nervous.

"Now don't be shy!" Mrs. Kamui said as she lead everyone into the dining room. "If your a friend of my son then your welcome anytime."

Both of the purple's parents sat side by side to the left of the table. The younger couple sat to the right. Mikuo was holding onto his pets hand very tightly. The man looked down at his lover and realized that he wasn't just nervous, but also scared. He smiled down at the teen to reassure him.

"So" said Gakupo's father, "what made you decide to bring along a friend?" He was staring at Gakupo.

Gakupo stared at his parents, hoping that they would understand. "We have something to tell both of you."

The two looked at their son and then themselves before Mr. Kamui spoke. "Then tell us my boy."

"I love your son." Mikuo said, looking both parents in the eye.

"What about him can't you love?" Mrs. Kamui said as she laughed, obviously misunderstanding the teens words.

Gakupo shook his head. "I don't think you understand mother." He looked at his confused parents. "The two of us are dating. That's what we had to tell you."

Mikuo felt himself sink lower into his seat. "I'm sorry, but I really do love your son."

Mrs. Kamui smiled at the aqua. "There's nothing you should be apologizing for." She leaned over the table to lift the boys chin.

"But- but I turned your son gay!" Mikuo had started to cry.

Mr. Kamui chuckled, amused by the teens display of affection towards his only child. "If we hated gays don't you think we would have told him to cut ties with that friend of his? What was his name? Kaito!"

"S-so it's okay?" The aqua sniffled.

"Of course!" Both of the purple's parents said in sync.

Relief washed over both boys faces. Gakupo gave the teen's hand a small squeeze from under the table. "See? Nothing to worry about."

"When my parents get back from their trip will we tell them too?" Mikuo looked up at his purple.

Gakupo smiled down at him. "Of course, and I bet they'll be even more understanding than mine."

The two smiled at each other before Mrs. Kamui announced that it was time to eat. They had the best time getting to know their son's boyfriend and catching up. Mikuo also felt more confident than ever knowing that his lovers parents weren't against their relationship. There was nothing hurting them anymore.

...

Three months after telling Gakupo's parents about their relationship, Mikuo's parents returned home. They took the news with great delight, saying that since they were never there for their son they were glad that there was someone out there who loved him as much as they did. Both the Hatsune and Kamui families bonded over the feelings their children had. And so, the pet and master's love grew even stronger, creating a bond that would last forever.

Miku and Luka also had an amazing time while Luka's mother was on her trip. When she returned home she saw no signs of what the two girls had been doing while she was away. Which for the most part, she thought was better left unknown. The two girls had spent most of their time at Ann's place, helping her get ready for her upcoming marriage to some guy named Rei. Miku had never met the guy, but when she did she was going to have a _very_ long talk with him.

Kaito and his prince had been living life as they always did, keeping things hidden from everyone else. They went on dates, spent time with their families, and even fucked more than usual. They were always telling each other how much they cared for one another. The closer they got, the more they fell in love. They were so crazy for each other that there was almost never a time when the two would be apart. Len even moved into the apartment Kaito shared with Gakupo. Though his mom wasn't happy at first, she agreed in the end. And to think, their entire relationship had started out as one little secret.

All of their relationships did. Kaito and Len started dating and never said a word about it until they felt they had to. Miku and Luka had been together for so long until Miku let it slip. Mikuo and Gakupo hid their feelings until they finally realized their love wasn't unrequited. Ann and Rei had been together without anyone knowing until their engagement. And though Rin was still single, who knows if she really did have a crush? Each of their love stories started out hidden from each other, but in the end they wanted the world to know. Besides, what is the point of keeping a secret if you don't have the urge to tell?

THE END

...

Note: And so this is the end of my first fan fiction. I hoped you all enjoyed it and that the ending wasn't too crappy.

Miku&Luka: We'll miss you all!

Len&Kaito: We'll see you next time we decide to fuck!

Gakupo&Mikuo: We didn't think we could ever be paired up together so thanks!

Ann&Rei: No one really knows who we are but please look us up!

Rin&Leon: We will be forever alone...

Me: Thanks for reading! 3


End file.
